


Angel from Heaven

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Sugawara needed to find a job to satisfy his parent's expectations, he'd always followed their path, but when he met Daichi outside his dream gym. His life changed for the better. But will it stay that way?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Angel from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about if Sugawara never met Daichi at Karasuno, and met him differently.
> 
> (Edit)-I never noticed the 'Haikyuu' in the notes instead of 'Karasuno' my bad.

The little obligations were pressured onto Sugawara Koushi, he graduated high school with a degree in one hand, and a handful of options to choose from in the other. His parents looked at him with a stern expression as they warn him. ‘If you don’t find a successful place to intern, you will work with us. No questions asked. You have one month.’

His long silver shoulder-length hair flowed as the chilly wind blew. He stood outside the gym with his white print out in his hands. The paper was an internship sign up that Sugawara signed. He was meant to go two streets down for his actual internship, but he saw the gym he been eyeing for days. He always wanted to play volleyball when he was in high school. He begged his parents to let him play. He just wanted to feel the ball in his hands. 

He didn’t even have to go to nationals, but Sugawara yearned to be on one side of the net. He would spike balls, receive balls, block them, and score points just to feel the excitement. He dreamed of it. 

This gym he stood in front of in the middle of October. This big building that every volleyball player goes to train or build up their athletic skills-is where Sugawara wished he had a chance to go to. 

He gripped the paper in his hands with frustration. “Baka! I hate you so much! I hate the way you control my life with so much power! Baka!” 

Sugawara shouted with a strain in his voice. He wanted to yell for so long. He finally let it out, but he did it when a taller male with a big muscular body was walking past. He had short dark brown hair, sun kissed skin, and once he looked at Sugawara with a confused look-he saw those dark brown eyes. 

“You okay?” The male asks Sugawara. 

Sugawara blushes from embarrassment. “Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. I got a little loud there.” 

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You needed to blow off some steam. That’s understandable.” 

Sugawara laughs nervously. “Oh, well, thank you-er...” 

“Daichi. Daichi Sawamura.” He smiles. 

Sugawara holds out his hand while holding his paper in the other. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you.” 

Daichi shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too. You coming inside?” 

“No. I actually wanted to stand here to admire the building.” 

“Stand here? You sure? You can come inside to see.” 

“If my parents knew I didn’t go to my internship. I’ll be grounded.” Sugawara showed him the paper. “I’m going here. I have time before I have to go.” 

“That place does have a nice internship, but we do internships here too.” Daichi points to the building. “Not only to play, but to be a manager or captain.” 

“Captain?” Sugawara’s ears perked up. “Really?”

“Sounds like someone wants to be a captain.” 

“I always wanted to be on a team, but-” Sugawara frowns “I can’t. I’ll disappoint them if I don’t find a high paying job.” 

“This place pays too.” Daichi said. “A lot higher than that place you’re trying to walk into.” 

“I-uh…” Sugawara looks down at the paper. “I can’t risk not being accepted here, and miss the opportunity over there.” 

“I can call.” 

“Huh?” 

“I can call to tell them that you’re running a bit late, because of us needing some help from you.” 

“Will they even postpone the internship for me?” 

“They are some what apart of our gym. They want us to sponsor them, so it’s a win-win.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Ten minutes.” Daichi holds up ten fingers. “Give me ten minutes to swoon you over to work here.” 

“Swoon me over?” Sugawara giggles. “It almost sounds like you want me to fall for you.” 

He puts his hands down and shrugs. “That too.” 

Sugawara stops laughing. “Wait...what?” 

“You’re really cute and you have a passion for volleyball. I can see us being a good match.” 

“Ten minutes.” Sugawara crosses his arms. “If you don’t have my interest by then, I am leaving.” 

“I’ll have you wanting to work here, and to go on a date with me within ten minutes.” 

“You’re pretty confident thinking i’ll swoon for you easily. Do you always pick up guys?” 

“No, I actually never did this before. You caught got my interest.” 

“All hot guys say the same thing.” 

“Not all of them. I’m quite surprised you called me hot.” 

“I’m not lying though. You are.” 

Daichi smirks, “I already seem to be getting your attention. How about we get out the cold before you get sick? I want to try to get started already.” 

“Fine. Let’s do this then, but I better not regret this.” 

Daichi takes the paper from Sugawara. “Don’t worry. You won’t.” 

  
  
  


The inside of the gym was substantial with so many alluring sights. The ceiling was so high up. He was excited seeing so many people in uniforms and jerseys. Each individual was either wearing wireless earphones, or kept their hands occupied by spinning a ball on their index finger. 

Daichi lead Sugawara to a huge gym that smelt like air salonpas. There was an estimate of ten people in the gym-three were standing away from the players by the net. Two were holding a clipboard, while the other one was rudely popping his chewing gum. 

“Sai!” Daichi exclaims as he waves to the three people. 

The chewing gum popper looked in their direction and smiled. “Daichi! You came back so early? I said you could take it easy!” 

Daichi shrugs, “I can’t. My schedule needs to be filled up with volleyball.” 

“You are an addict in playing volleyball.” Sai jokes as a pop sound follows after. 

Sugawara cringes from the constant popping from Sai. Daichi looks back when he was about to introduce Sugawara to see him looking uncomfortable. It’s only been two or three minutes so far, and he looks like he wants to escape. 

“Sai, you mind throwing away the gum, or calming down your popping? My guest is uncomfortable.” 

Sai peeks behind Daichi to eye Sugawara. “Oh, my bad! It’s a bad habit!” Sai stops popping and laughs nervously. “What’s your name?” 

“Sugawara Koushi.” Sugawara responds. 

“Nice name, I’m Sai.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

They shake hands and Daichi waves. “Alright, I have to show him around. See you guys later.” 

Daichi grabs Sugawara’s hand, and gently pulls him to the court. Sugawara’s heart races. He never stepped foot on a court without being a burden. The players stop tossing the ball to look at the two of them. 

“Girlfriend?” A guy with a nose piercing asks. 

“He’s a guy.” Daichi says as he stops in front of the guy. “And he’s not my boyfriend. We met outside, and I made a bet that I can get him to do an internship here within ten minutes.” 

“How long it’s been?” 

“Five and a half minutes. I’m trying to squeeze shit together.” Daichi scratches the back of his head in nervousness. 

“I can talk about the internship in less than two minutes.” The guy says tossing the ball to the ground to the other side of the net, and holds his hand out as a sign to stop. The other guy nods and the guy in front of them sighs. “My name is Rin. I’m from America. I can talk about it if you want...er…” 

“Sugawara.” Daichi says. “That’ll be great.” 

Rin starts to ramble on about the internship, while pointing to everything in the gym. He grabs Sugawara’s hand to pull him to the huge room for the managers and captains. There was lockers inside and a place to eat at. He talks some more, and goes to the front desk of the building. He points to the organization drawers as he talks some more, and pulls Sugawara back to the gym. He is smiling while showing Sugawara a internship paper that he grabbed from the front desk. Sugawara took it from him, and puts a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. 

“So what do you say?” He asks Sugawara. 

Daichi was stretching on the floor. “It took you four minutes, but you did what I should’ve did.” 

Rin laughed, “I will receive your fee later. I want a meat bun with a soda.” 

“Your head looks like a meat bun.” Daichi says as he stood up. “It’s been ten minutes. All we did was pull you around, and talk nonsense about nationals and championships. The salary is decent, and the treatment you’ll receive from the players will be perfect. No rudeness. I mean, the guy named Sora is a bit of an ass on his hungry days, but you’ll like him when he’s fed.” 

“If this is not to my expectations. I’ll quit.” Sugawara sighs. “Fine, I’ll sign to come here, instead of that place, but this better not be a waste of time.” 

“Says the one who dreams to come here like they knew we’d be up to their expectations.” Daichi smirks. “So...about that date?” 

“Shut up, and the date better not be trashy. I am a man with standards.” 

“Okay, I’ll have you loving me before we head to nationals.” 

“If you say so, but I have to say-you have a huge ego.” 

“After high school, I guess I did developed a bit of an ego. I can’t lie about that. People change me a lot. I can try to tone it down if you want.” 

“It’s fine. I’m just not used to an ego like yours.” 

“You’ll love it soon.” 

“Mhm.” Sugawara responded before his eyes diverted to a taller male with long hair and a leg brace. “Who’s that?” 

“A foreigner. He can’t speak japanese good, but he can understand you.” 

“Oh okay, that’s good.” 

  
  
  


The fresh scent of detergent hits Sugawara’s nositils. He inhales it as he uses the lint roller to fix his appearance. He was eyeing his new bought outfit in the mirror. It was the day of their date-it’s been two weeks since he was doing the internship. He got his two week worth paycheck yesterday, and he bought a outfit to impress Daichi. He didn’t want to confront his feelings for Daichi, but he wanted to show hints of his newfound love for him. 

His phone dinged. He rolls over his outfit one more time before setting the lint roller down, and walks over to his charging to check the message. It was Daichi. 

**Sorry, I might run a little late. My friend is needing my help to fix his car engine. Is that okay? [Sent at 4:45 p.m]**

Sugawara giggles before responding. **It’s fine. Take your time. [Sent at 4:46 p.m]**

**Thank you! See you at 5! <3 [Sent at 4:47 p.m]**

That heart emoji made Sugawara’s flutter. Daichi rarely show any affection, but he spoke about how much of an angel Sugawara is. He would say it like a broken record every time he saw Sugawara. Daichi also would say ‘you would make a great bride’ everytime Sugawara made a bento, and teased Sugawara by saying ‘you play like a pro, but i wonder how flexible you are in bed’. 

Sugawara’s cheeks heat up from all of Daichi’s words. He turns on his fan to cool his head. “Stupid Daichi.” he mumbles. 

  
  


Sugawara peeks at the time on his clock. Ten minutes to five o’clock. He got ready too early. He was sitting on his bed with his volleyball in his hands. His parents were out, and he hid his ball whenever they were home. The sight of the ball might cause them to freak out. He hugged the ball close hoping this decision wasn’t a mistake. He chose to work there, because of a hunk with flirty words. He groaned thinking if he should’ve ignored his dark brown eyes, and followed his parents directions to be something of their expectations. 

Ding!

He checks his phone to see a message from Daichi. 

**Almost finished. I’ll be there when you get there! <3 [Sent at 4:52 p.m]**

**Okay! See you there! [Sent at 4:52 p.m]**

Another heart? He is really trying to make Sugawara swoon over him. Sugawara couldn’t deny it-it was working. Daichi’s actions to make Sugawara fall for him. It was working. 

  
  


Sugawara got onto the bus to go the date site. Daichi asked Sugawara to meet him at the park not far from the gym. 

It took a few minutes to arrive. He hops off the bus, walks the rest of the way to the park, and sits on a bench waiting for Daichi. It took him ten minutes to arrive. He was out of breath with a hoodie on and boyfriend jeans on. He put his hands on his knees as he struggled to find his breath.

“I’m so sorry! My friend’s car took longer than expected!” He took a breath between each word.

“It’s fine, Daichi.” Sugawara smiled. “I said you can take your time. I wasn’t going to rush you.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want to make you wait. Two weeks of waiting for this date, and I wanted to make a good impression.” 

“Well, you’re here now, and all that matters now is showing me why I should start dating you.” 

Daichi stands up straight, “Then I will do that. Hold my hand, and I’ll take you to the date site.” 

Sugawara holds his hand, stands up, and walks with him to the mystery date site. 

The air was cold. Their noses were turning pink from the cold, and they trembled a bit from the cold. They talked to the site, and felt comfortable with each other. 

  
  


They arrive to the date site. It was a fort with a portable heater inside, and a movie date is set up. There were blankets, pillows, and a laptop. 

“Didn’t you worry about your stuff getting stolen?” Sugawara asks. 

“Nope, not much people come around here. I had my friend set it up for me, because of my other friend needing my help.” 

“You have a lot of friends.” 

“They’re my old teammates. I am friends with all of them, so i can say i’m happy not losing the bond I made with them.” 

“Cute.” Sugawara giggles. “I have some friends too. About two. I’m happy with my bond with them too.” 

They walk inside the fort, sit under the blankets, Daichi turns on the heater to a higher temperature, and sits close to Sugawara. He props the laptop in front of them, and they choose a movie-a newly released action movie. 

“If you get hungry, I can call my friend to get some food for us.”

“Who is your friend? Why are you depending on your friend?

“His name is Suzuki, and he owes me a favor.”

“Who was the other friend?” Sugawara asks. “The one with the car problem.” 

“Asahi.” 

“I feel like I heard that name before, but I don’t know where.” 

“He is still playing, so I think you heard his name on television.” 

“Maybe…” Sugawara scoots closer to Daichi. Both of them are under the same blanket. “Let’s just start watching the movie.” 

“Okay.” 

  
  


Almost close to the end of the movie, Sugawara gets hungry, and Daichi calls Suzuki to pick up some food. It took by the end of the movie for the food to come. His friend has short black hair and a tattoo on his arm. He left without looking at Sugawara. Daichi reassures he didn’t mean to be rude, and was in a hurry to go somewhere. 

They ate their food, and to a sip of their hot chocolate. They looked at another movie, and Sugawara started getting sleepy. Daichi cuddled him close to him, and whispered to his ear thinking Sugawara was asleep. 

“I wish I could tell you that I fell in love with you. Ever since that day I first met you, you shouted to get rid of the pain you were holding inside. I felt the same. I have to become something i’m not to please something, but when I met you-the person I want to be. Is coming back. I can show you that I relieve the pain you’re feeling. I want to hold you close and never let you go. I want to kiss you, feel you, and play with you on the court. You play so good that I want to tell you ‘good job baby’ and kiss you as a reward. I saw it on television once, you know, the cliche relationship lovey dovey shit. I want to do it with you. I fell in love with your smile, your passion to play, your voice, everything. I fell in love with you Sugawara Koushi.” 

Sugawara felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. It wasn’t sadness he was feeling-it was relief. He was crying in relief knowing his crush felt the same. He didn’t waste to press his lips with his. It was cold, but his lips were warm and soft. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Sugawara pulled away. Daichi was shocked at the sudden intimate. He didn’t despise it-he loved Sugawara and dreamed of doing this-he just didn’t know what to say. 

Sugawara spoke, “I love you too. Daichi Sawamura. I love the smile you wear on your face, the way you help me practice without getting impatient with me, care for me, and I love how you make my heart race, make my mind go blank by the slightest touch-also have me wanting to kiss you too.”

Daichi smiles and kisses Sugawara once more. “Will you, Sugawara Koushi, be my angel, my reason to smile, my partner, and my boyfriend?” 

“Of course I will, Daichi Sawamura. I’ll be happy to be yours, and for you to be mines.” 

Both of them hold each other tight, before Daichi spoke again. “You want to go to my house or I go to yours? It’s pretty cold.” 

“Yours.” Sugawara responds with a frown. “My parents won’t accept the fact I’m dating, and accept where i’m working or playing.” 

“They have to know you’re training to be a Captain.” 

“Not now.” Sugawara shakes his head “Not ready.”

“Okay, I can go to my place. I won’t pressure you to say anything.” 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


They arrive at Daichi’s fourth story apartment. He lived in twelve story apartment building, and it looked expensive-so expensive Sugawara was scared to touch anything. 

Daichi laughed as he turned on the heat. “Don’t be so cautious. It’s fine.” 

He held the laptop and portable heater with him. His friend, Suzuki, picked the two of them up from the date site. They took their time packing the fort up, and took it back to Daichi’s apartment. The blankets were thrown haphazardly by the front door, along with the pillows that laid next to the blankets. 

“Where will you put these?” Sugawara asks Daichi pointing at the blankets and pillows. 

“My wash room. I’ll wash them before putting them in my hall closet.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

  
  


After putting the blankets and pillows into the wash room, both of them laid down on Daichi’s bed cuddling. Sugawara had her arms wrapped around Daichi, and Daichi had his arms wrapped around Sugawara. 

“Suga?” 

“Is that your nickname for me?” 

“Yeah, but I also want to call you sugar.” 

“Both sounds nice.” 

“Suga it is then.” 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. It felt like a dream come true for both. 

  
  


Sugawara woke up first to see Daichi asleep still. He slips out of his arms, and gets out of bed to go use the bath room. He goes into the bathroom, and takes a quick leak. He sighs as he washes his hands. He was about to turn off the light when he spots a hair clip. It sat on the sink. Sugawara didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he will ask about the hair clip in the morning. 

He turns off the light, and snuggle back up with Daichi. 

Morning came, Daichi cooked for Sugawara and him. He hummed as the music played in the background. Sugawara tapped his finger to the rhythm of the music. The smell of the food filled the air, and gave his home a warming feeling. 

Daichi finished cooking, placed the food down on the table, and both ate the breakfast after thanking for their food. Sugawara offered to wash the dishes, and Daichi gave in after he wouldn’t stop offering to. They wash the dishes together, and dry their hands on a towel before getting ready to leave for the gym. 

“Jacket?” Daichi asks with his back to Sugawara. 

“Yes.” Sugawara answers while slipping on his shoes. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

They arrived to practice on time, and Sugawara balanced his Coach training and practice. Daichi and Sugawara didn’t tell the team about their new relationship. They didn’t mind telling, but the idea of having them figure it out themselves was better. Sai didn’t catch on to their sudden touching or hand holding. It wasn’t a big deal, since the two of them basically hold hands a lot anyway. Rin seem to side eye them from time to time. They always had their faces too close when talking, and their actions were a bit too close for comfort. After one day of their first date-they acted like they known each other for a long time. 

It was about to be the end of practice when Rin confronted them. 

“Okay, so what’s the deal with you two?” 

Daichi and Suga acted confused. 

Rin points at Suga sitting on Daichi’s lap while sipping on his bottled water. “This. This is not what friends do. Are the both of you in a relationship?” 

“You tell me.” Daichi smirks as he wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist. The setter blushes. 

Rin looks at Daichi. “If you two are together, congrats, but if not-I’m about to force you two into one.” 

Daichi laughs, “It’s fine. We are dating.” 

Rin smiles, “I thought so. How long?” 

“A day.” 

“If i’m honest, I thought you two been dating longer than that.” 

Daichi shrugs, “I had to win my way into his heart first.” 

Rin looks at Suga. “You love my friend, right?” 

“Yeah, I do. I love him. He’s the best person to have in my life.” Suga smiles. 

“Aw, that’s so cute it’s almost nauseating.” 

Daichi looks at the players going into position. “They’re about to play the final set. You should hurry.” 

Rin looks back and groans, “Dang, I forgot it’s my turn to set.” he waves “I know you two about to leave, so take care.” 

Both of them wave to Rin before he jogs back onto the court to play. Sugawara gets up off of Daichi to start leaving.

They leave the gym with their stuff, and Sugawara is about to head home. Daichi holds his wrist with pleading eyes. “Can you spend the night tomorrow too?” 

“I mean, I can, but my parents might suspect something. I already lied saying yesterday was a off day for me.”

“It technically was.” 

“It wasn’t. We both left early the day before, and requested to get the day off. They only let us, because we won against the practice match.” 

“I can pretend to be your co-worker, and say that I need you to come into work for an overnight shift. You can say you spent the rest of the day at a friend’s house, because you were too exhausted to make it home.” 

“I don’t know....” 

“Please?” 

Sugawara sighs, “Fine, but if this doesn’t work out. I’m allowed one hit to the stomach.” 

“So violent.” Daichi pouts. 

“You love me though.”

“Yeah, I do, but see you tomorrow. Text me their response.” 

“Okay, I will.” 

Daichi leans down to place a quick kiss onto Suga’s lips before separating. He got a ride with a friend, and Suga rode the bus home. Sugawara arrived to his household, and ran upstairs after confirming that he was home alone. He slid his volleyball in its hiding place, and got ready to take a shower. He ran the water to wait for it to get hot, while he took out some clothes. 

He finished his shower, and put on his clothes. He laid down to text Daichi. They texted for hours, until he heard a small click. His parents were home. He glanced at his clock. 

The clocked glowed two a.m in the dark room. He quickly hid his phone, and went under the covers. It took a few minutes, before both of his parents went to his room to check on him. 

“He really is working hard to be a successful. If he becomes rich, he might actually be less of a disappointment.” He heard his mother whisper to his father. 

“Yes, he needs to get off his ass more, and forget that stupid volleyball dream of his. That won’t land him into a bright future.” His father whispered back. 

They whisper some more harsh comments, before leaving his room. Sugawara waited till he could hear their loud snores to sit up. He had hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated them, and he wanted to scream like that day. He couldn’t be in the same house with them anymore. He should find his home. This type of lifestyle is suffocating him-he has to leave. 

He texts Daichi asking if he could come tonight. It took a few minutes for a response. 

**Yeah, you can. [Sent at 3:18 a.m]**

**Thank you. I’ll be there soon. [Sent at 3:20 a.m]**

Sugawara quietly climbed out of bed, and moved around his room to pack a big bag. He stuffed his ball in the bag, along with his essentials. He pressed hs ear to the door to check to make sure his parents were asleep. He could still hear snoring from the both of them. He moved in stealth as he opened his window, tossed his bag on the ground with a light thud, and carefully climbed out the window with his phone in his pocket. He felt the roof under his feet, and squatted as he was about to shut to window. He scanned his dark room once more, before shutting his window shut to leave. 

He got off the roof with no scratches, grabbed his overpacked bag, and ran to the bus stop to catch the early morning bus. 

He rode two buses to reach Daichi’s home. He knocked three times, and Daichi opened the door a few seconds later without a shirt on. He was yawning and smiled once he saw Sugawara. Sugawara was still crying, and threw himself on Daichi to sob in his arms. 

Daichi quickly brought Sugawara into his home, and took him into his room to help him calm down. They cuddled as Sugawara cried himself to sleep. His bag was placed in the closet to not be in way. Daichi made sure to take out his essentials as he slept. He knew Sugawara would be there a while. He slept next to Suga after unpacking his bag. 

Morning came, it was nine in the morning, and it was the day that they could have a date or enjoy each other’s company. Sugawara felt no appetite or energy to do anything. The words his parents said last night replayed in his head. 

_Less of a disappointment._

He knew he wasn’t up to their expectations, but hearing them call their only son a disappointment. It hit the bullseye. 

Daichi couldn’t motivate Suga to do anything-eat, walk outside, a date, or a movie. Suga refused to move from the same spot. Daichi was on his phone, and his veins popped when Suga whimpered. He hated the feeling to not be able to do anything. Suga’s parents treated him like a failure, and Daichi is upset that he couldn’t see that beautiful smile. The smile that makes Daichi’s heart beat faster every time he sees it. Knowing that someone hurt his lover’s feelings-it angered him. 

Sugawara’s phone rang to no end. Suga seem to know who was calling, because he buried his face under the covers to avoid answering it. He was right knowing who was calling-Daichi peeked to see ‘Mom’ on the screen. He bit his bottom lip in frustration knowing he can’t answer his phone. Daichi was asking his friends for answers, but they couldn’t give it to him. They had no idea how to help him. 

After the fifth time that the phone rang-Daichi snatched it from the bedside nightstand to answer. Sugawara shot up to try to stop him, but it was too late-Daichi pressed the green button. He puts the phone to his ear. 

“Sugawara Koushi! Where in god’s name are you? I wake up to see an empty bed with half of your things missing! The floor is a mess! The bed looks like you have no manners to bother fix it! If you were going to work, then act less of a rat and clean behind yourself!” 

“Good morning, Ms. Sugawara. I am Sugawara’s friend.” Daichi’s throat felt like it had a lump in it trying to say ‘friend’ when he was wanting to say ‘boyfriend’. “He is staying over to my place, because there was a urgent notice needing his assistance at work. I’m sorry for the sudden notice to cause him to be in such a rush to come here. I will try to send a notice ahead of time next time. He will be needed here overnight, so I will him hospitality. My home is close to work, so there is no trouble.” 

“I’ll let it slide for now, but where is he to have you answer his phone?” 

“He’s occupied with work, and left his phone behind with me. I didn’t want to be rude to answer his phone, but it was disrupting the environment. I’m sorry again.” 

Sugawara looked scared, while Daichi looked like he could snap at any moment. 

Ms. Sugawara sighed, “It’s okay, but please give the phone to him next time. Thank you for informing me the sudden notice to have him return to work in a rush.” 

“No problem miss.” 

The line cuts when Daichi hangs up, and groans while ruffling his hair. He feels a soft kiss on his cheek. He looks to see Suga smiling weakly with tears still coming down. 

“T-thank y-you. I didn’t mean for you to cover for me like this.” 

“You were going to lie to them today anyways, but it’s no problem Suga.” Daichi kisses Suga’s forehead. 

Both of them calmed down. Suga’s stomach rumbled, and they decided to eat some breakfast. After breakfast, they sat on the couch after freshening up, and watched some television together. 

“There’s an ice cream parlor nearby, you want to go get some?” Daichi asks. “I’ll pay.” 

“You don’t have to, but sure...I can go for an ice cream.” 

“I’m paying, and okay let’s go.” 

“Okay.” Suga sighed in defeat and went to put on his hoodie. 

  
  


After getting their ice cream, they hold hands, and walk around the park nearby. It wasn’t freezing like it usually is, so they could handle the weather. They talked about everything, and forgot about what upsetted them. They look up to see a black haired male with half of his face covered talking to another male with salt and pepper hair. They were loud and waved their arms around as they spoke. 

“Bro! I know! Kenma forgot our anniversary _again_!” The black haired male said looking a bit pissed. 

“I told you to not believe his words! Kuroo, I knew he was going to invite Hinata over again!” The other male says with an annoyed look.

_Hinata? Hinata Shoyo?_ Sugawara thought as he was about to pass the two males. 

“I’m breaking up with him tonight! He’s probably cheating on me with him anyway!” 

Sugawara stops walking-causing Daichi to stop walking too-to speak to the ‘Kuroo’ guy. “Excuse me, um, did you say you know a Hinata?” 

Both males stop to look at Sugawara. Kuroo looks at him. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Sugawara Koushi,” Suga points beside him “This is my boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura, and I wanted to ask about the Hinata you’re speaking of.” 

“What about him?” Kuroo asks.

“What is his first name? Is it Shoyo?” Sugawara asks. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Uh, yes, how do you know him?” 

Sugawara smiles knowing his friend is alright. “I was his tutor back in high school, and I wanted to make sure he was the same Hinata I knew. I haven’t spoke to him in months, is he okay?” 

Kuroo scuffs, “More than okay, he’s a homewrecker. He’s all cuddled up with Kenma like they’re dating.” 

“I don’t think Hinata would steal your boyfriend. As much I can remember-he is in love with a guy with blueberry colored hair and is a setter like me.” 

“You’re a setter?” The other male asks. 

“Wait, what blueberry haired male? Is his name Kageyama Tobio?” Kuroo asks. 

“Yes, I’m a setter.” Suga looks at the other male, and looks back at Kuroo. “And, I don’t know his name, but I think so. Hinata spoke about him a lot, and said they were the best duo while playing Volleyball.” 

“For what school?” 

“So, the guy isn’t after my Kenma?” Kuroo sighs in relief. “I’m glad he isn’t cheating, but that doesn’t excuse him cancelling our date on our anniversary.” 

“I’m doing an internship at Sakura.” Sugawara finishes his ice cream. “I’m a setter there, and a Coach in training.” 

“Cool!” the male’s eyes sparkled. “I want to go, but I need to transfer by paperwork.” He frowns. 

Kuroo chuckles and pats his friend’s back. “It’s okay, Bokuto! You’ll go in soon, I promise!” 

“Do you want to go to Sakura?” Sugawara asks Kuroo. 

“It’s too far from Kenma, and plus I’m already in a team.” 

“What position do you play?” 

“I’m the setter there. I used to be a Captain, but i decided to change things up.” 

“Does Kenma play?” 

Kuroo frowns at the mention of Kenma’s name. “No, not anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“He didn’t want to continue playing.” 

“Oh, I understand.” 

Kuroo looks at Daichi. “You play Volleyball?” 

Daichi nods, “Yeah, I play.” 

“You go to Sakura too?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I feel like I seen your face somewhere.” 

Daichi shrugs, “Tanaka drags me to different games, so you might’ve seen me at one.” 

“No...somewhere else.” Kuroo stared at Daichi for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Karasuno! I saw you at Karasuno!” 

Sugawara looked at Daichi. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“I only went with my school volleyball team back then.” Daichi looked at Suga. “And, I didn’t know you went to Karasuno.” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

Kuroo’s phone rang, instead of answering it-he declined it. Sugawara could tell the caller was Kenma from the way Kuroo’s eyes were full of rage again. He clears his throat, and shrugs off the anger before speaking again. “Anyway, where are you two going?” 

“No where. We’re just going on a walk.” Suga replies as he feels Daichi’s arm wrap around his waist from behind, then feels his chin on top of his head. 

“You two are a cute couple.” Kuroo mumbles. 

Bokuto sensed the tension in the air, and tries to divert the conversation to something else. “Hey! Hey! Hey! We were doing the same, you know, on a walk without knowing where we’ll end up. I heard there was a circus coming in a few weeks. You want to go with us, since we’re friends now?” 

Suga smiles, “I never been to the circus before, but it sounds fun-when can we go?” 

Bokuto sets up a time and date for all of them to meet up, and Sugawara nods in agreement. As the conversation grew to an end, Daichi talks to Kuroo. 

“Kuroo, I don’t want to pry into your personal love life, but it seems like your angry at this Kenma guy. We overheard you saying he forgot y’all anniversary, and decided to hang with Hinata. I can give my advice if you’re willing to let me give it.” 

Kuroo shrugs as he looked up at the sky. “Go ahead.” 

“Tell me about the relationship, problems, everything. I want to give a good advice to help mend the broken pieces of the relationship fully.” 

Kuroo’s jaw clenches before he spoke. “Kenma and I known each other ever since we were eight, we played together, we talked to each other a lot, I taught him how to play volleyball, and broke him out of his shell. By high school, we were on Nekoma volleyball team and winning games with our skills. I fell for him along the way, and we started dating when I was a second year and he was a first year. 

The dates were not consistent nor memorable. He befriended Hinata in his second year, while Hinata was a first year. I didn’t mind then, but as time continued on. He stopped caring about my feelings, my heart, and kept his attention on Hinata and his games. The only time he’ll give me attention is during intercourse or if I bought games. Intercourse only happened five times during our entire relationship. It’s not important, but it shows the lack of attention I receive from him. 

Our anniversaires weren’t memorable like our dates. Our dates were more like trips to the mall for a video games or a hangout in his house. The only date that didn’t include either of those places was with Hinata to a ice cream parlor like where you two went to. He was smiling more with Hinata than with me. I cried more as I realized our relationship was a mess. He doesn’t read my texts, doesn’t accept my calls, or accept my kisses. But he’ll let Hinata kiss his cheek without a disgusted look on his face. I might just break up with him, you know.” 

Daichi was silent for a moment before responding. “You know what my advice is?” 

“No, what is it?” 

“To remind Kenma that you’re not going to stick around forever, and show him he needs you more than he thinks. This is not Hinata’s fault at all, Hinata is just enjoying his friendship with Kenma. You need to gain more dominance to force Kenma to open his eyes. Breaking up is an ace card to use if things backfires badly.” 

Kuroo shifts his gaze to Daichi. “Dominance? What you mean by that?” 

“Ignore him, but not ignore him fully. Treat him like a friend without saying the word friend. Hang out with someone else, and say things like ‘i’m not your dog’. Change your look to catch his attention. He might be too used to your usual look. You say your sex life is not good, so be more dominant in bed. Be more rough, kinky, and demanding.” 

“If you want me to change into a bad boy, then you could’ve just said so.” Kuroo chuckles. 

“You’re not going to act like one for too long. Just one month to fully see if Kenma changes his behavior towards you.” 

Kuroo holds his hand out. “Let me give you my number, so I can update you if this goes wrong.” 

Daichi hands him his phone, Kuroo typed his number in, and called himself to get Daichi’s number. He saves Daichi’s number into his phone, and hands Daichi back his phone. 

“I did the honor in sending the first text, look at it.” Kuroo says. 

Daichi looks at his phone screen, and Sugawara saw a frown on his face. “I am not spending a full week with you to change your look.” 

“Your advice.”

“I didn’t say I would be dealing with your makeover too.” 

Kuroo shrugs, “And I thought you were helping me not break up with Kenma.” 

Sugawara giggles, “I can go if you want.” 

Kuroo looks at Suga, “I don’t want to make your boyfriend jealous.” 

Suga shakes his head. “It’s fine, I can come help you.” 

“‘Don’t you have an internship to do?” 

“We can do it still. I’m sure I can do an overnight to make it up. I always wanted to see what the gym does at night.” 

“If you say so.” 

Bokuto pouted, “Can I go too?” 

Kuroo laughs, “You were going anyway!” 

Bokuto smiles, “Yay!” 

Daichi tightened his grip on Suga. “I can drop off Sugawara.” 

Sugawara felt his face heat up, and smiles at Daichi. “Okay.” 

After a while, Daichi and Sugawara waved goodbye to the two best friends, and went back to walking around the park talking about to dress up for Kuroo. They laughed at the fact they never even met him before, but they already decided to help him like they were friends for years. 

A few days passed, and Sugawara got permission to work overnight to make up his hours, and went home with Daichi to get ready to meet Kuroo. Suga’s parents blew up his phone when things got suspicious when he had to ‘work’ a lot, and couldn’t go home to get enough hours in. Suga ended up ignoring them fully, while Daichi answers his parents behind his back. Daichi got his parents phone number out of Sugawara’s phone, and contacts them after they called to inform them to make them think Sugawara is working hard. When in reality-he’s playing volleyball, sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend, and skipping work to hang out with a stranger. It isn’t a lie that Sugawara is working hard to become successful in volleyball, but the lie is that he’s working too hard to go home. 

Daichi felt uneasy lying to his parents, but he didn’t want to make Sugawara cry or upset. So he lied to keep his boyfriend smiling. Smiling like an angel. 

Daichi asked Suzuku to let him use of one his cars to drop off Sugawara. Sugawara thanked Suzuki with a gift to apologize for his constant help. Suzuki reassured Suga he didn’t mind, and accept his gift when Sugawara wanted to make it up to him. After they left Suzuki’s place, Daichi dropped Sugawara off with Kuroo at the mall, and drove off to the gym after Sugawara gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Sugawara put his phone on silent, and walked beside Kuroo and Bokuto inside the mall to begin Kuroo’s new look. 

They went to the clothing stores to find him a new look in clothes. Kuroo’s phone rang a few times before he shut it off. Sugawara wanted to ask if it was Kenma, but when he shut off his phone. That was his answer. 

They walk into a gothic store, and Bokuto saw some clothes that could suit Kuroo. Sugawara brought some of his pay to buy some things for Kuroo too. He wanted to help find an outfit. Kuroo went to the accessories shelf to look for anything to compliment his look. Bokuto pointed at a pair of earrings that made Kuroo wonder if he wanted them. Sugawara stated he saw another pair in the other store that was inexpensive. 

Kuroo ended up buying both the outfits and earrings before going to the other store. He eyed the earrings that Sugawara pointed out, and contemplated if he wanted them too. The person working behind the counter offered to show him other kinds alike it. Bokuto and Sugawara told Kuroo they’ll be back, because they saw something they wanted to buy quickly. Kuroo nodded and stayed to look at the earrings. 

Bokuto and Sugawara ran to the shoe store a few floors down to find a pair of shoes. Bokuto found the perfect on a high shelf in Kuroo’s size and picked them up. Sugawara saw another pair that complemented the goth outfit. They buy the shoes, and went up another floor to buy a cologne that fit Kuroo. Suga bought a strong scented cologne, while Bokuto bought a cologne that was sweet scented. They went back to the jewelry store to see Kuroo still there with a unsure look on his face. 

“Get both of them, and come back if you’re unsatisfied.” Sugawara said. 

Kuroo nodded and bought both earrings. The person carefully bagged them, and handed them to Kuroo. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Sugawara finish shopping. They go to the food court to eat something, and Bokuto starts talking to Sugawara. 

“I never asked because I didn’t want to offend you, but is silver your natural hair color?” 

Sugawara nods, “Yeah it is.”

Kuroo raises a eyebrow, “It’s a bit new for me too. I never seen a silver haired male before.” 

“I guess we’re just rare.” Sugawara joked. 

They talked some more, and Sugawara decided to check his phone for the first time in hours. 

A bunch of missed calls from his parents, and a new message from Daichi. He checks the message. 

**Are you ready yet? I’m about to finish up practice. [Sent at 12:14 p.m]**

Sugawara felt a smile stretch onto his lips as he replies. **Yeah, i’m ready. [Sent at 12: 46 p.m]**

**Good. I’m coming in a few minutes. [Sent at 12:47 p.m]**

**Okay. [Sent at 12:48 p.m]**

Sugawara puts away his phone, and sees Kuroo and Bokuto talking. 

“Akaashi told me I say ‘Hey! Hey! Hey!’ too loud, do I?” Bokuto asks Kuroo. 

Kuroo shakes his head, “No bro, you sound cool when you say it.” 

“Really bro?” 

“Yeah bro.” 

“Thanks bro.” 

Sugawara giggles. “You two must’ve been friends a while.” 

Kuroo shifts his attention to Sugawara. “Damn right, we been friends since training camp.” 

“I envy your friendship.” 

Bokuto grins, “We envy your relationship.” 

“What’s to envy about it? We just love each other and play together on the court.” 

“Lots of things.” 

Sugawara rolls his eyes. “Name one.” 

“The bond you have. Akaashi and I are a good couple, but he doesn’t enjoy my loudness like you two. Not once did you complain about it, and plus Daichi trusted you coming with us to the mall. Akaashi would flip seeing me with you.” 

“Daichi almost burned a hole into my head, while I was getting dressed to come here. I think he’s jealous too.” 

Kuroo shrugged, “I mean, if it was Kenma spending hours with two hot guys I would be jealous too.” 

Bokuto and Sugawara laughed. 

They continued to chat, until Daichi came to pick up Suga. Suga gave Kuroo his bag, and ran before Kuroo could deny his gift. Suga waved to Kuroo and Bokuto before leaving with Daichi. He went home with Daichi, took a quick shower, and got dressed for the gym. 

Sugawara went to the gym to make up his hours, and studied the game play plan with the other managers. He went home and slept like a baby. For the rest of the week, he went with Kuroo and Bokuto to different malls to find different outfits for Kuroo. He went with Kuroo to get his ears pierced, and to get his first official tattoo on his arm. 

Kuroo ignored Kenma for days, and didn’t even bother sending a text or call him. Sugawara got tired of Kuroo ignoring Kenma’s calls, and forced him to answer a call when they waited for Kuroo’s turn to get his hair done. 

Kuroo stepped outside to answer it. He came back in after a few minutes, and sighed with an annoyed look. “He wanted to know why I didn’t answer his calls or come see him. I told him I was busy, and needed some space to spend time with my friends.” 

Sugawara and Bokuto didn’t press the issue further. 

Kuroo’s signature hairstyle turned into a hair down type style with one side shaved off and faded. He looked into the mirror and gleamed in excitement. He loved it. Bokuto pouted hoping his hairstyle goes back to its usual way after a while.

Sugawara gave Kuroo his number finally after a week to inform him if anything happens. Daichi was the only way Sugawara could contact Kuroo those days, but now they could talk from his own phone. 

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Sugawara waved goodbye as Kuroo left to begin his new look around Kenma. 

Sugawara practiced for days, and his practice match with a school was coming up. It’s been two weeks, since he last saw Kuroo. He been texting him here and there, and Kuroo updated him about Kenma’s behavior. 

Day one, Kenma saw Kuroo’s new style, and immediately didn’t like it. Kuroo ignored his comment, and acted rude around Kenma. He didn’t give him any head pats or kisses. He said Kenma looked weird when he didn’t even stay long to hang out. 

Day three, Kenma kept eyeing Kuroo as he played his game, and called Hinata saying he was scared of Kuroo’s new look. Kuroo decided to tease Kenma, while he was on the phone with Hinata and pretended he was going to kiss him. Kenma looked pissed almost, but Kuroo ignored his reaction to go back on his phone. 

Day six, Kenma saw Kuroo’s new tattoo for the first time, and scolded him for it. Kuroo told Sugawara he pinned Kenma to the wall, and tried to talk seductively to Kenma. He laughed on the phone with Sugawara when describing that he had to lower his voice, and growl in Kenma’s ear to even try to do it right. Kenma seemed to get turned on from it, but Kuroo decided to leave Kenma in that state. 

Day seven, Kenma showed up to Kuroo’s house, and demanded him to have sex with him. Kuroo let Kenma in, but didn’t listen to his ‘sex’ demand. Kenma tried to pounce on Kuroo a bunch of times, but Kuroo decided to handcuff Kenma and try to embarrass Kenma. He made Kenma beg for him, and when he felt like he made Kenma beg enough. He rewarded him. 

Day nine, Kenma asked why Kuroo looked pissed a lot, and Kuroo told Kenma that Kenma forgot their anniversary again. Kenma tried to apologize, but Kuroo joked saying ‘I bet someone else wouldn’t forget our anniversary, they would’ve remembered’. He said Kenma looked sad when he said that. 

Day ten, Kuroo was dragged to the park by Kenma for a make up anniversary. It was beautiful, and Kuroo said he forgave Kenma, but told Kenma ‘if you act like a bad kitty again, i’m not giving you my love anymore’. 

Day twelve, Kenma turned off all of his games, and was clingy all day with Kuroo. Kenma blurted out that he would be devastated if Kuroo stopped loving him, and loved someone else other than him. Kuroo said Kenma cried when Kuroo tried to blame him for a bunch of things he did. Kenma screamed his apology, and ended up fainting from exhaustion. Kuroo decided he forgave Kenma for his actions. 

Day fourteen, Kuroo accidentally lost his charger, and his phone was dead all day. When he finally bought another, he said Kenma blew up his phone with calls and messages. Kenma saw Kuroo with a girl smiling that day, but Kuroo was with her for a project. Kenma overheard the girl call Kuroo ‘hot’ and got jealous. He left sad voicemails apologizing over and over saying he doesn’t want to lose Kuroo. Kuroo ran to Kenma’s house to comfort Kenma and reassure him. Kenma told the truth to Kuroo that he stopped hanging with Hinata to be with Kuroo more. Kuroo told Kenma he can be with Hinata, but he can’t make Hinata his top priority. 

In conclusion to Kuroo and Sugawara’s conversation for the last two weeks. Kuroo successfully mended the broken relationship without needing to break up with him. Kuroo thanked Daichi for his advice, and decided to let Kenma meet both Daichi and Sugawara. 

They all met up at the mall again a few days later, and Sugawara saw Kenma for the first time. Kenma eyed Suga up and down while clinging to Kuroo’s exposed arm. It wasn’t cold today, so everyone had on a thin jacket today except Kuroo. Kuroo had on a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular figure. Kuroo’s hair was growing back, and was almost the same length to the rest of his other hair. He had to gel it to blend it with the other hairs. That gave him a wet hair look, and made him look like kpop model. No wonder Kenma was holding on to him for dear life. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, and this is Daichi Sawamura.” Sugawara held his boyfriend’s arm too. Daichi decided to copy Kuroo’s look, but unlike Kuroo-Daichi was unaware of his appearance. Daichi kept his hair the same way it is, but put in studs like Kuroo’s kind. 

“I’m Kenma Kozume.” Kenma said in low voice. 

“Where do you want to go to first? The video game store?” Sugawara asks. “I’m not much of a video game player, but I do watch Daichi’s friend, Suzuki, play video games.” 

Kuroo kisses Kenma’s forehead. “Do you?” 

Kenma nods, “Y-yeah.” 

Kenma’s face had a light blush on it, and he went shy after Kuroo kissed him. Sugawara eyed the bite mark on his neck, and light bruises on Kenma’s wrist when the sleeve fell. 

_Daichi said dominance, but Kuroo really took his advice._

Sugawara felt chills when the thought of Kenma’s body being covered with them. If his neck and wrist was like that, then the rest of his body should look worst. Sugawara looked away when he thought about how could Kenma can still walk normally after Kuroo’s new dominant behavior. 

Kuroo smirked at Sugawara. “Sugawara, is it? I don’t see any marks on you, don’t tell me you two didn’t do it yet.” 

Sugawara glared at Kuroo, “We can do it, but we just never found the time to.” 

“Find the time to? When’s the time to then? Next year?” 

Daichi cleared his throat, “Alright, let’s go to the stores!” 

Kuroo shrugged at Daichi dodging the topic. All of them went the stores in the mall, and Kenma not once let go of Kuroo. Kenma hissed at Suga and Daichi when they stepped too close to him. Daichi joked that Kenma was like a cat. Kuroo joked back saying “But he’s my kitty cat.” 

  
  


After a full three hours of walking around the huge mall, they go to the food court to eat together. Kenma sits on Kuroo’s lap without a care in the world, and lay his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He went from a ignorant boyfriend to an overly clingy one. Kuroo wrapped one arm around his waist, and used the other to eat his food and to feed Kenma. 

“Why you never sit on my lap like that?” Daichi asked Suga, Suga snapped a picture of the cute couple before answering his boyfriend. 

“I did once.” Suga answered and took a bite out of his food. 

“That was last week though.” 

Sugawara side eyed Daichi. “Are you deprived or something?” 

“Yes.” Daichi pouted. 

Sugawara took another bite out of his food, before standing up-he sat on Daichi’s lap like Kenma. He laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder, and sighed. “Better?” 

Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist. “Yes.” 

After a minute or two, Sugawara fell asleep when the comfort of his boyfriend felt too good to move. He must’ve been asleep for a good ten minutes, because he felt Daichi kiss his forehead. Sugawara woke up to see Daichi talking to Kuroo. Kuroo was snapping pictures of them, and Daichi was taking pictures of them too. They were playing around, while their boyfriends sat on their lap half-asleep. Sugawara sat up, and Daichi shushed Sugawara to go back to sleep. He placed Sugawara’s head back on his shoulder, and rubbed his back to get him to go back to sleep. 

Sugawara didn’t say a word, and went back to sleep.

Sugawara woke up in the bed next to his boyfriend. He shot up and looked under the covers. He still was wearing the same clothes from before. He felt around for his phone, and turned it on. No calls from his parents-rare. Sugawara didn’t care and checked the time. Eight at night. 

Daichi moved in his sleep, and Sugawara saw that Daichi was shirtless. 

Sugawara’s face flushed seeing his boyfriend shirtless. He remembered his dream, and he was now self-aware how hot his own boyfriend was. He felt his own body get hot, and used his index finger to feel Daichi’s bare chest. It was smooth. Sugawara snatched back his hand, and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom. He quietly closed the door behind him, and slid down the door to sit on the floor. He exhaled hard as he covered his face with his hands. 

What was he about to do? He touched his boyfriend in his sleep. It was Kuroo’s comment that made Sugawara a perv now. Sugawara sat there a few minutes before getting up to actually use the bathroom. He washed his hands, and eyed that same hair clip for the millionth time. Suga never asked Daichi about it, because Daichi never moved it or eyed it. Was Daichi ignoring the hair clip on purpose or doesn’t want to acknowledge it? 

He went back to the bedroom, and crawled back into bed with Daichi. His phone dinged. He was confused when he was sure he put it on silent. He eyed the sound on his screen-he groaned knowing Daichi probably turned it on. He put it back on silent, and checked the message. 

It was Kuroo. 

**Kenma topped me tonight, and rode me with his hands cuffed behind his back. <3 [Sent at 8:43 p.m]**

**TMI! I didn’t ask for your sex details </3 [Sent at 8:44 p.m]**

**You seem to forget who gave me the kinky ideas in the first place. It’s only polite to give you the details in return. [Sent at 8:46 p.m]**

**No thank you! [Sent at 8:47 p.m]**

**Btw, is it okay for you to visit Kenma and Chibi-chan for thanksgiving for me? [Sent at 8:50 p.m]**

**Why me? [Sent at 8:52 p.m]**

**I have to go travel for a volleyball match by then, and school work is piling up. Could you please? <3 [Sent at 8:53 p.m]**

Sugawara thought about it. He hadn’t been to a proper thanksgiving dinner in a while. His parents don’t celebrate it much or talk about it, so he usually order take out. He would be eating knock off thanksgiving dinner, and watching thanksgiving movies. He peeked at Daichi, who was still asleep, and texted back Kuroo. 

**Only if Daichi can go with me. [Sent at 8:58 p.m]**

**Sure he can. It’s at that Miyagi diner with the weird sign. I forgot the name, but they’re meeting up at three in the afternoon. Someone there cooks good thanksgiving dinner every year, so you better skip breakfast and lunch. [Sent at 9:04 p.m]**

**Okay, thank you! [Sent at 9:06 p.m]**

**No problem! Goodnight! [Sent at 9:07 p.m]**

**Goodnight. [Sent at 9:09 p.m]**

Sugawara turned off his phone, and placed it onto the nightstand beside him. He turns his head to see Daichi staring at him making him flinch. 

“Dammit! Tell me when you wake up next time.” Sugawara rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry Suga, I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation.” Daichi said in a low, monotonous voice.

“It’s okay.” Sugawara lays on Daichi’s bare chest. He could feel Daichi’s chest rise and fall, and he cuddles close as Daichi wraps an arm around him. “Let’s go back to sleep. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

Daichi kisses Sugawara’s forehead. “Okay.” 

They both drifted off back to sleep, while holding each other close. The moon shined on them from the window, and made the night beautiful for both of them. 

Morning came, and Suga told Daichi about the conversation with Kuroo as he cooked. Daichi hummed and nodded. He was humming to the music in the background. It was a calming song, and Suga loved the song each day he hears it. Something about that song, it made Sugawara well collected before every practice at the gym. 

They sat the table together, and Daichi suddenly says. “You know, before then, you have to confront your parents about your stay here. It’s been three weeks. How long are you planning on avoiding them?” 

“Until I feel comfortable being around them again. Their words broke me that night. I’m a failure son that they only want to see suffer in a work life he doesn’t want.” Sugawara replies in a sad tone.

Daichi looks down. “They’ll find out eventually. That you’re not working in that place. It’s only a matter of time before they show up to the gym.” 

“Then I’ll move out. I already saved up enough to leave. I’m looking for an apartment now.” 

“There’s a empty place on the tenth floor. You should try there. It’s only 135,000 yen per month.”

“I’ll check it out then.” 

**  
  
**

The practice match was in two days, and Sugawara wasn’t budging on talking to his parents. He didn’t want to admit his defeat to them. He didn’t hate them, but despised the words that came out their mouth. 

He rather avoid the problem than confront it. If he did, he’ll cry again knowing the truth. 

Today was November 17th, Kuroo’s birthday, He made sure to blow Sugawara’s phone to remind him that it was. Sugawara told him Happy Birthday, and mailed him his gift that he bought in a rush on the way to the gym that day. Sugawara made it there without being a second late, and rushed inside to begin his day.

The gym officially made Sugawara captain, and his pay was raised for his hard work. He received the team’s thanks for being their captain. Sai came over while popping his gum loudly again, and smiled while handing him a bag. 

“Here. A gift.” Sai says as Suga grabbed the gift. 

Suga looked inside the bag to see a similar hair clip to Daichi’s, along with gum, and the captain’s official team shirt. “Thank you!” 

Rin comes over to Suga with a goofy smile on his face. “Sugar! I have my gift right here!” 

Daichi throws a volleyball at Rin’s head. “You don’t get to call him that!” 

Rin rubs the back of his head. “Ouch! That hurt!” 

“It’s Sugawara! Get it right next time, and I won’t aim for your head!” 

Rin flicks him off, and turns his attention back to Sugawara. “Here.” 

Sugawara grabbed his gift. Inside was a cd with a whistle. “Why the whistle?” 

“I noticed the team can’t hear you on the first attempt you try to gather us, so I gift you this to get us together better.” 

“Thank you.” 

“That cd is from an American artist that sings Japanese songs. It’s a good album. Trust me.” 

“I’ll take your word on it, then.” 

Sugawara puts his gifts in his locker, and feel someone behind him. He turns to see Daichi there with a smirk. He walk over to Suga, and plants a kiss onto his lips. 

“First day without any help from the managers. How you feel?” Daichi asks. 

“I’m nervous, but excited.” Sugawara says wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck. 

“Good.” Daichi says before pressing his lips onto Suga’s again. 

They kiss for like five minutes, until the door opens to reveal Sai with the other manager. 

Sai taps his invisible watch, while chewing his gum. “Come on lovebirds! Two minutes!” 

Daichi and Sugawara blush as they ran out the room to get into positon. 

**  
  
  
**

After the intense practice, Sugawara wipes the sweat off his forehead, while he sipped on his water bottle. He places it down to see two feet beside him. He looks up to see Sora. Sora doesn’t talk to Sugawara, unless it’s about volleyball or practice matches. 

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Sugawara asks with concern. Sora never came up to him like this before. Suga was worried. 

“I...um....I got you a gift. Is it okay?” Sora blushes as he hands over a small bag to Sugawara. 

Sugawara looks at the gift and smiles. “Of course, it’s okay. Thank you.” 

Sugawara accepts the gift, and Sora sighs in relief before bowing. “Thank you for being my captain. I hope to get along with you from today on.” 

Sugawara waves his arms in embarrassment at the sudden bow. “It’s fine! No need to bow! Stand up straight!” 

Sora straighten up and smiled. “See you at the practice match, Captain Sugawara.” 

Sora walks off with a skip in his step. Suga could tell he was happy. 

Suga giggles at the attention he was getting. He didn’t know why he was receiving so much love from his team, but he didn’t complain about it. At least they didn’t see him as a failure. 

As Sugawara was about to walk out the gym with Daichi, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Davien. 

“Oh, your brace is off, I didn’t notice. Are you okay?” Suga asks. 

Davien hands Suga the gift he held and bowed. 

“Thank you, Davien.” Suga responds. 

Davien bows again before leaving. 

Daichi sighed, “I really wished he learned how to speak Japanese. Body language is getting annoying.” 

Sugawara elbowed Daichi. “Stop it! I think he is doing just fine!” 

“Uh-huh. You will get tired of it too.” 

“No, I won’t.” 

“Yes, you will.” 

“Whatever.” 

**  
  
**

Daichi used Suzuki’s car again to take them both home, and they showered before resting on the couch together 

“What should we make for dinner?” Daichi asks Sugawara.

“I can cook something.” Sugawara offered. 

“The kitchen is all yours.” Daichi said as he was grabbing the remote. He turned on the television. 

Sugawara got up to start cooking. He cooked something his mother used to cook all the time when he was younger. He finished cooking at the same time Daichi’s show ended. 

“Come eat!” Sugawara places the plates on the table. 

Daichi turns off the television, and goes to the table to eat. He said his thanks before taking a bite. His eyes sparkled. “This is delicious. You cook like a wife.” 

Sugawara blushes at the comment. “T-thank you.” 

They both ate, Daichi washed the dishes, and Sugawara gets a text from an unknown number. 

Sugawara hesitated before opening the message. 

**Hi! [Sent at 6:55 p.m]**

**Who is this? [Sent at 7:19 p.m]**

**Rin. [Sent at 7:21 p.m]**

**How did you get my number? [Sent at 7:22 p.m]**

**Sai. [Sent at 7:23 p.m]**

Sugawara sucked his teeth. Sai will receive his scolding later. Sugawara messaged Rin, until they reach the reason for the sudden text. Rin wanted to ask Suga where he left his textbook at. 

Sugawara told him he didn’t see a textbook anywhere. Rin thanked him anyways. 

Daichi questioned who the text was from, and Sugawara told him it was Rin. Sugawara saw Daichi’s eyes squinted. It was as if his eyes said ‘i’ll beat his ass later’. 

Sugawara sat on Daichi’s lap like he did at the mall, and cupped his face in his hands. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

“I’m still beating his ass.” Daichi responds. “You knew what I was thinking, and tried to distract me. Nice try.” 

Sugawara pouts, “I can’t even tell my own boyfriend I love him without a complaint.” 

Daichi kisses Suga. “I love you too, Suga.” 

**  
  
**

The practice match was occurring in the early morning, and Sugawara eyed the clock across the room. One in the afternoon. It ticked slowly, Sugawara can hear it echo through his ears, even though the room was too loud to hear it. He was getting impatient, he hated the smell of antiseptic and salonpas. It brings back harsh memories he rather bury in the back of his mind. 

“Sugawara Koushi?” the sound of his own name being called snapped him back to reality. 

Sugawara stood up out of his seat. “Yes?” 

“It’s your turn for an examination, please follow me.” 

Sugawara nodded and followed the nurse to a room. He was instructed to sit down, and the nurse began to check him thoroughly. The nurse recorded each part she checked, and blinked as she looked at clipboard. She doesn’t say a word, except ‘Everything seems good’ which was a lie. Her facial looked a bit off. 

She excused herself and left the room. Sugawara fridgeted as he waited for her to return. He stared out the window across the room, and exhaled as he waited patiently. 

She returned after ten minutes with The Butterfly needle along a tube, and a urine cup that a throat stick. Sugawara wide eyed at the tray in her hand. 

“Don’t overthink. We just need check your blood for anything serious, and check your urine to examine it for anything out of the ordinary.” 

Sugawara’s thoughts, _Sounds like you seen something out of the ordinary already._

Sugawara let the nurse draw his blood from the antecubital area of his arm. The nurse tightened the elastic band, and stuck the needle to his vein. Sugawara watched as his blood was drawn as if time was moving in slow motion. He haven’t seen his own blood in so long. He wasn’t interested, but weirded out that he never seen it in so long. 

The nurse bandaged his arm, and handed him the urine cup with a wipe. Sugawara got up and walked out the room to the restroom. He followed the instructions, washed his hands, walked back into the room, and handed the nurse his cup. She leaves the room, and Sugawara was forced to sit for another ten minutes. 

Daichi could’ve came, but the doctors and Sugawara’s family were too close. Sugawara’s mother is friends with one of the nurses, and if the nurse recognizes Daichi. Not only will Sugawara will be forced to work under his parents, but deal with the wrath of his own parents. He couldn’t take the risk. He rather let her see him alone, then with anyone else. 

The nurse came back with only the urine cup test results. The nurse went down the results-everything was negative. Including the pregnancy test. “Sorry, we deal with a lot of male patients that go under surgery to be able to get pregnant. It’s better to check if you are one of them or not.”

“I didn’t get any surgery done.” Sugawara said. 

“Two guys said that too, but walked into the ER to go into labor a few weeks later.” 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. He couldn’t argue with the nurse. 

The nurse wraps up his examination appointment, and sends him to the desk to grab a paper before leaving for home. He grabs the paper, and leaves the hospital in annoyance. This is why Sugawara hated hospitals-they always end up doing something to annoy or hurt Sugawara. First it was _that_ , and now it’s some stupid claims and accusations. Sugawara opened the car door, and climbed into the driver’s seat. He pulls the door shut, and locks the doors. He starts the engine, and steps on the gas to drive out of the hospital parking lot. 

Hospitals are hell. They don’t ever feel like home, they feel like hell. 

**  
  
  
**

Sugawara was laying down with his back to Daichi. He was rethinking his old days in the hospital before. He was emotional. Daichi didn’t know what to do, except rub Sugawara’s back to calm him down. Sugawara sniffed as hot tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry anymore, and that he was stronger than back then. 

He promised that he wasn’t going to shred a tear thinking about that hell of a memory. 

Sugawara wiped his cheek to dry his face. He slowly sat up, and faced Daichi with a damp face. He had bags under his eyes from crying, his nose was red, and he had messy hair from laying down. He was a mess. 

Daichi hugged Sugawara close in his arms. “You want to tell me now, Sugar?” 

Sugawara nodded and sniffed, “A bad memory.” 

“You want to tell me what made you cry, or is it too personal to say yet?” 

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s shirt as he buried his face in it. It smelled just like him. A strong scent of nature. It’s a weird scent, but it calmed Sugawara down a little. “I-I can tell you.” 

“I don’t want to force you to reveal something too traumatic.” 

“Thank you for being concerned, baby, but it’s fine I promise. All I ask is that you hold me close.” 

Daichi didn’t press the matter further, and held his depressed lover close. 

Sugawara took a deep breath before revealing why he started to hate hospitals. “It began when I was in middle school…”

\-----flashback------

**  
  
**

**_“Sugawara!” a small figure waved her arms to get Sugawara’s attention. “I’m over here!”_ **

**_“Nakamura Aiya!” Sugawara waves his arms too as he runs to her. They embraced as the girl giggled. “Aiya! I couldn’t find this place!”_ **

**_Aiya spun around and fall onto the grass. “It’s a good place to study, play, and talk. That’s why I invited you. I wanted you to see this place first.”_ **

**_Sugawara sat down next to her with a smile on his face. “Thanks! By the way, I wanted to ask you about your birthday yesterday. Did you celebrate it?”_ **

**_Aiya’s smile dropped. “N-no, I was told to study, and prepare for the entrance exams.”_ **

**_Sugawara’s smile dropped too, and he turned to look at the water. “Why does our parents always ruin the best day of our lives for some stupid future we don’t want?”_ **

**_Aiya shrugged, “Beats me. They’re like that to make sure we don’t fail in life. My mom says she’s strict to keep me from falling behind on my studies, and to make sure my future is secured.”_ **

**_“I want to become a volleyball player, but my mom says they are useless at life.”_ **

**_“She’s wrong, they earn money too, and work at a stable job at the same time.”_ **

**_“I know…” Sugawara picked up the present he brought and handed it to her. “Happy late birthday, Aiya.”_ **

**_Aiya gave a weak smile to Sugawara and accepted the present. “Thanks…”_ **

**_Sugawara hugged his knees, and watched Aiya open the present. Her eyes widen. “Earrings?!” she exclaimed with excitement._ **

**_Sugawara nodded, “I knew you always wanted that, so I saved up my allowance to buy them.”_ **

**_Aiya squealed, grabs Sugawara’s face, and kisses him before quickly pulling away. “I-I’m sorry! I got too excited!”_ **

**_Sugawara’s face heated up as he blushed intensely. “I-I...it’s...um...fine! It’s fine!”_ **

**_Aiya looked down. “That was your first kiss...I’m sorry I accidentally stole it.”_ **

**_Sugawara shook his head. “No, I’m glad it was you. At least, my first was with someone I trust the most.”_ **

**_Aiya gleamed and looked at Sugawara. “Yay!”_ **

\------end of flashback---------

**  
  
**

“We spent every day there from then now talking about school, our parents, our future, if we had kids, and wondered if I’d become a famous volleyball star.” 

“You known each other for a while, and you got along so well.” 

“Yeah, but our friendship came to an end after she passed the exam. I was two years younger than her, so she obviously had to leave my side. She was my senpai, my friend, my first kiss, and the last memory I ever had in the hospital.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“One night, I had to stay home and study guide, I haven't seen her in one year, and the first thing I heard about her in one year from my parents was....” 

**  
  
**

\-------Flashback-----------

**  
  
**

**_“What happened to Aiya!?” Sugawara’s mom shouted._ **

**_Sugawara dropped his pencil at the sound of Aiya’s name. He rushed to his closed door to press his ear to his door to listen better._ **

**_“She’s in the hospital!? For what?!” Sugawara could hear his mom pace around. “She fell! From where!”_ **

**_“The bridge!” Sugawara heard his mom shout louder. “Why did she fall from there!? Did she attempt to commit suicide?”_ **

**_“Just give her my deepest prayers for her recovery.”_ **

**  
  
  
**

\--------End of flashback-------

**  
  
**

“I rushed out the window to the hospital, asked everyone for her room number, and saw her for the first time in one year. Her beautiful face that used to be so flawless, it was covered in scars, and her head was open with blood coming....out.” Sugawara felt nauseous remembering the scene. “Her eyes were lifeless, and I grabbed her hand to feel her body cold.” 

Daichi hugged him closer. 

“Her mom dragged me out the room to wait for her to recover, but the nurses were whispering ‘she’s not going to make it’ and ‘poor girl’. They didn’t even try to care, to help, or to work hard enough to prevent her fucking death.” Sugawara wiped away his tears again. “I went to her funeral, and visited her gravestone to tell her about my days. My last visit was two years ago. I stopped, because it was getting harder to even see her everyday.” 

“Did you find out who made her jump?” 

Sugawara nodded. “It was her boyfriend. I forgot his name, it doesn’t matter anyway. He abused her mentally and physically. The police arrested him and sentenced him to a few years. I am not the only one who suffered from her passing, and the fact her ex-boyfriend didn’t get a proper sentence.” 

“Who else was it?” 

“Her sister…” Sugawara swallowed. “Her name is Aika Nakamura, she was in high school with Aiya, but didn’t noticed what was happening. She said her sister acted normal, and didn’t even look depressed. Aika said one day her sister didn’t even show up to school. It was weird knowing Aiya hated missing a day to piss off their parents. Aika skipped school to find her, and looked everywhere to sadly find her diary on the bridge. She looked down to see her sister laying on a bolder. Aiya tried to jump into the water, but she missed by a foot and hit her head instead.” 

Daichi could feel Sugawara tremble in his arms. He couldn’t believe Sugawara suffered through that. His best friend committed suicide before he had a chance to see her again. He lost contact with her, and sees her again dead. Daichi didn’t know how he felt, but knowing Sugawara smiles through any pain. He knew this type of pain wasn’t anything he could smile through. It was too painful to even try. 

Sugawara sobbed in his boyfriend’s arms, until he fallen asleep from exhaustion. Daichi laid Sugawara under the covers, and crept into the kitchen to get some water. He sighed as he watched the water fall into the glass. He couldn’t even imagine how much Sugawara is suffering through. A dead friend, parents that are too strict, and lying to do something he always wanted to do. 

Daichi raised his glass to his lips, and sipped at his water slowly. He sighed again. He felt as if he couldn’t help carry some of the pain he held. Daichi placed the glass in the sink, and went back into the bedroom to go to sleep. He stripped out of his pajamas, and crawled back into bed. 

He held Sugawara close and dozed off to sleep. 

**  
  
**

Next morning, he woke up to the sound of his loud alarm, he groaned as he struggled to press snooze. He sat up in a daze, and yawned while stretching his arms. The room was dark still, and both of them had to get to the gym in two hours. He was feeling next to him to wake Sugawara, but to his surprise-the bed was cold and empty. 

He threw the covers off him, and searched the apartment nude to find his boyfriend. He was out of breath, but he failed at seeing any trace of him. He was to run to his phone to call him when he sees his closet door ajar. He opens the door, turns on the light, and sees Sugawara crotched down looking at a pair of earrings in a small box. 

“Suga!” Daichi says causing Suga to turn to him. 

“Oh...um...sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Wake me? It was time to wake up, Sugawara. I called your name a million names, are you okay?” 

“I just...I just wanted to admire the last thing of her before I played. I look at them as a good luck charm. It is as if she’s wishing me good luck. I know it looks weird and creepy, but it’s just I can’t help it.” 

Daichi crotches down and hugs Sugawara. “No, no it’s not. It’s normal to mourn and think of that person you hold close to your heart.” 

Sugawara sighed, puts away the box back into his bag, and turns to his boyfriend. “Thanks for saying that, but I need to say something.” 

“What is it, honey?” 

“Your...thing...is pressing against my back.” Sugawara blushes intensely. 

Daichi immediately lets go of Sugawara and steps back as he blushes too. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I forgot I wasn’t wearing anything!” 

“I-It’s fine...you mind as well go shower...I’ll go a-after you.” 

“Y-yeah…” Daichi leaves to go shower, and as soon as the shower turned on. Suga’s phone rings. He forgot he turned it back on.

Sugawara pressed the green button to answer. “Hello?” 

“Oya? Oya? Oya?” The caller said on the other line. 

Suga knew it was Kuroo. “Yes Kuroo?” 

“Can’t I talk to my friend?” 

“You have three seconds.” 

“So mean.” Kuroo whines. “I just wanted to tell you that Kenma, Bokuto, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and I are coming to watch your practice match today.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says us.” 

Sugawara stood up off the floor, and walked out of the closet. “If I see you all there, even Hinata, I’m not batting an eye in your direction.” 

“Even Hinata?” Kuroo sounded shocked. 

“Yes, even him...okay I might say hi to him only.” 

Kuroo gasped like he was hurt. “I feel so hurt and sad. My friend said he doesn’t want to say hi to me.” 

Sugawara starts questioning how Kenma puts up with this. “Fine, but don’t distract me.” 

“You got it!” 

Sugawara hears shuffling in the background, and a low and raspy voice saying; “Kuroo, come back to bed, and cuddle me please.” 

Kuroo answered Kenma in the background saying; “Yes kitten, I’m coming.” Kuroo said goodbye to Sugawara and hung up. 

“I think Daichi gave the wrong advice.” Sugawara mumbled. 

Daichi walks in with a towel around his waist. “I gave the wrong advice to who?” 

Sugawara blushes seeing his boyfriend. “Do you not have clothes to wear?” 

Daichi smirks, “I do, but since they’re off...want to do something?” 

Sugawara picks up a pillow next to him and throws at Daichi’s face. He lets it hit him, and laughs at Suga’s actions. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go put on clothes.” Daichi picks up a neatly folded pile of clothes on top of the dresser, and walks back to the bathroom. 

Sugawara pouts before looking down at his phone. He remembered Daichi’s words about not avoiding the problem, and confront them head on. Sugawara read the messages over and over. They said they missed him in some, but in others that he was a failure. Sugawara’s mother accused him of lying saying he never left with his clothes, so where is he now. Sugawara turns off his phone, and gets up once heard the bathroom door open. 

The practice match was breath-taking and exciting. Sugawara helped the team score the last points to win, and Hinata ran up to him to congratulate him. Everyone decided to hang out at a restaurant to celebrate, the team came when Sugawara offered to pay for the dinner. It was a huge table, but everyone enjoyed each other’s company. 

Kenma still wasn’t letting go of Kuroo, and Kuroo’s hair was almost back to normal again. Kuroo wore the gothic clothing to the dinner, and kept teasing Sugawara about his love life. 

Some of the team got drunk-like Sai. And was slurring their words as they spoke about how Sugawara looked like an angel to them. Sai droned on about the team’s success, and hoping Sugawara doesn’t leave the team. Sugawara giggled at his sulking. 

Hinata and Kageyama were whispering to each other, and Kageyama smirked at Hinata. Hinata bit his bottom lip, and let Kageyama drag him to the bathrooms. Kuroo saw them and joked. 

“Poor Chibi-chan...he won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Kenma gently pulled at Kuroo’s sleeve. Kuroo looked down to see Kenma looking shy, and gathering enough courage to press a kiss onto Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo was surprised at first, but kissed back-Kenma ended up on Kuroo’s lap. Kenma stradled Kuroo as they made out in front of everyone. 

Suzuki walks in the restaurant looking around frantically before finding their table. He walks over and sits next to Daichi. Daichi and Suzuki talked along with Tanaka, who took four shots. Tanaka blabbed on and on about how he missed his bro, and wished he didn’t move to the other side of Japan. Apparently, the guy’s name is Nishinoya Yuu, and moved with his boyfriend without looking back. 

“He says it’s for Asahi’s college, but what about me? I want to see my bro!” Tanaka droned as he hiccuped. 

Tanaka looks like he can’t hold his alcohol well. 

Sugawara started to get bored seeing the table finding someone to talk to, except for Davien, who ate his food without caring about conversation. Sugawara self-taught himself English at home, so he could become a teacher one day if he wanted to. He never told his parents, because they’ll turn his secret studying sessions into a full on hell. 

Sugawara threw a napkin at Davien to get his attention. Davien looked at Sugawara, and Sugawara smiled. Sugawara knew his English was trash, but it was better than his other languages. “Are you okay?” 

Davien looked at Suga wide eyed. He didn’t answer. 

Suga repeated himself. “Are you okay?” 

Davien nodded slowly. 

Sugawara smiled, “I can’t speak English well, but I can speak to you if you want?” 

Davien looked against the idea, but Sugawara smiled again. Davien nods. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-one.” Davien answered. 

Sugawara looked excited hearing Davien’s voice for the first time. He smiled so wide that all of his teeth was exposed. “Really? I’m eighteen about to turn nineteen!” 

“Young.” Davien smiled. 

“I am young, but young is good.” 

“Yes.” 

Davien and Suga talked in English with each other, until they both heard the sound of vomiting. They turn in the direction to see one of the managers puking. Sai clumsy helps them, and takes them to the bathrooms. 

Davien and Sugawara laughed at Sai’s drunk walk. 

Davien looks at his wrist watch, and gasps. “I’m sorry. I have to go. Thank you.” 

Sugawara nods, “No problem. Have a good day!” 

Davien leaves after waving goodbye. Sugawara silently cheers to himself for finally getting Davien to talk. Sugawara looks up to see Kenma and Kuroo still kissing, and Kenma grinding on Kuroo’s lap. Sugawara got flustered seeing that. 

Daichi was busy talking with his friends, and Sugawara was too embarrassed to tell him two words. Two words to get him out of there, but a good excuse to leave without rudeness. I’m horny. 

Sugawara distracted himself from the feeling with alcohol. He wasn’t old enough to drink, but a few sips shouldn’t hurt. Alcohol couldn’t be that strong, right? 

Sugawara put down the glass, and pulled out his phone to play games on it. He rarely even touches the games on his phone, but he suddenly wants to. He plays a card game on it for now, but the screen started moving a few minutes afterwards. Sugawara raised his head to see the whole room swaying and moving. He freaks out and tries to stand up. He almost stood up, but his legs buckled causing him to fall forward. He blacked out before his head hit the table. 

Sugawara was in the same darkness he dreaded being in for a while, being waking up in a panic. He looked around the familiar room. It was Daichi’s room. He was out of breath from the bad nightmare, and once he calmed down. He felt it. The sharp pain from his anus. He winced from the pain, and looked under the covers to see himself naked. He goes wide eyed. He looks beside him to see Daichi laying beside him asleep. 

Sugawara hits Daichi’s head, and Daichi immediately sat up holding his head. “Ow! Sugawara!” 

Sugawara points to himself. “Why am I naked?” 

Daichi rubs his head in confusion, but Sugawara watches as the covers fall off him to reveal his naked body too. “What?” 

“Why are we both naked? Did we do something?” 

Daichi groans, “Did what? All we did was sleep.” 

“My ass hurts and i’m naked. Something tells me we did something.” 

Daichi points to himself. “You threw up on me,” he points to Sugawara “And it got on you too.” 

“That doesn’t explain my painful butt.” 

“You fell on something at the restaurant when I tried to carry you out. You injured your ass like that. If you thought I would pounce on you while drunk, you are mistaken.” 

“You could’ve put clothes on me.” 

“I was drunk too. I could only do so much before passing out.” 

“Aren’t you underaged too?” 

“Speak for yourself.” 

Sugawara rolls his eyes. “I had a perfectly logical reason for drinking alcohol.” 

“What was the reason then?” 

“I was horny.” 

Daichi choked on his own spit hearing that from Sugawara. “W-wait what?” 

“I was horny watching Kuroo and Kenma make out, and with you so close to me I got horny.” 

Daichi laughed, “You could’ve told me. I would’ve helped you.” 

“I was too shy to even say anything.”

“Just say ‘I need your help with something’ or ‘can I talk to you in private?’ to get me alone.” 

“I’ll do that next time.” 

**  
  
**

We checked the time, it was early morning. It was dark outside still, and we didn’t have practice today nor did I have to go to the gym. We decided to sleep in more. 

We decided to go somewhere for breakfast, and ended up at a fast food. It was fattening, but we were in a good mood. We ate our food inside, and left to go see Suzuki. We took three buses to reach his destination, and Suzuki was outside with a dog beside him. The dog turned its head and ran to Suga at full speed. The dog knocked down Suga onto the cold grass. 

Suga laughed and pet the energetic dog. “Cute.” 

Daichi smiled at Suga with the dog, and walked to Suzuki. “Anything happened lately?” 

Suzuki shrugged. “If you meant by last night, no, you left, then the soft porn couple left and I left too after helping Kageyama with Hinata.” 

“Soft porn?” Daichi laughed. “You meant Kuroo and Kenma.” 

“Oh, that’s their names, they were really were in the mood. I almost thought it was a free show or something.” 

“Kuroo got his boyfriend to be more bolder, and now they’re just out here doing it anywhere at any time.” 

“I wished they didn’t do it in front of my salad.” 

“Your salad was fine.”

“My salad didn’t deserve to see soft porn.” 

Daichi laughed again, “You’re in a bad mood, aren’t you?” 

“My mom left me to dog sit. I can’t leave without that dog, but I don’t want to take him with me. He will snap the leash again, and run off somewhere and I’ll end up searching for hours for him.”

“But you have no fence and no leash on the dog.”

“The dog doesn’t move far from here magically. I can relax for now, but if he spots someone like Sugawara. He will run from home for them.” 

They continue to talk, and Sugawara gets up off the grass and brushes off his clothing. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out, and sees the caller on his screen. He felt tears form into his eyes. 

“H-hello?” he said once he answered the phone. 

“Is this...Sugawara Koushi?” 

“Y-yeah, it is.” 

“This is Aika Nakamura...is it okay if I talk to you?” 

“Y-yes, of course. You can.” 

Sugawara haven’t spoken to Aika since her sister’s passing. She disappeared from everyone’s sight. Sugawara thought she died too, and gave up on looking for her. He was too emotional on Aiya’s death to even mourn over another. Now that he is hearing her voice, it felt like reality slapped him in the face. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me now, because I left you alone when you needed me the most. You know, ever since, her passing years ago, I got too depressed to stay so I left. I hope we could mend our friendship, or try to build one. I really am sorry for leaving. I couldn’t watch my parents pretend she didn’t die or exist any second longer, so I left to be on my own.” 

Sugawara’s knees weaken. He was crying so hard hearing her voice. His heart hurted so much. “M-me too. I-I want us t-to be friends t-too.”

The time seemed to stop for Sugawara. Aika and him talked for what seemed like hours. Aika and him hung up after agreeing to meet again in person soon. She asked to meet again in March. To prevent her family finding out she’s still alive or close by. 

Daichi comforted Suga when Suga finally fell onto the ground screaming. Sugawara couldn’t remember the last time he shouted like this, but his heart was in complete pain. He felt his heart strings being pulled and he couldn’t hold back. He sobbed so hard that he was trembling. Daichi held him close and Daichi’s heart broke seeing him in pain. 

Sugawara finally calmed down and revealed Aika, Aiya’s older sister, was alive and agreed to see Suga again in March. Sugawara thought he lost both sisters, but hearing the voice of the one he thought was dead too. He completely broke down. 

This was a dream come true. 

A dream Sugawara hoped he wouldn’t wake up from. 

It’s been days since that day. Sugawara bought his own apartment, moved his things from Daichi’s apartment once he bought a bed, and knew it was time to confront his parents. He sat in Suzuki’s car with him and Daichi panicking. All he had to do was walk in, talk about work, volleyball, his love for Daichi, his apartment, and grab his belongings to officially move out. The moving truck was behind them, and Suzuki drove it here. He sat in his own car to wait for Suga to stop freaking out. 

Daichi manages to get Sugawara to the front door. Sugawara hesitated before knocking on the door three times. The wait for them to open the door felt like torture. Once they did, they looked down to see Sugawara, they eyed his outfit, sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, and looked at Daichi beside him. 

Mr. Sugawara crosses his arms. “You finally decided to appear after weeks. I think you owe us an explanation.” 

“Can we go inside first?” Sugawara’s voice cracked. 

They both looked at Sugawara before stepping aside to let both of them inside. The door closed behind them, and their eyes watching them slip off their shoes was nerve wrecking. Sugawara wished he knew what they was thinking. 

Once they slipped into the house shoes, they sat on the couch next to each other, and Sugawara held Daichi’s hand to keep cool. Sugawara’s parents eyed their hand holding and their closeness. 

Ms. Sugawara points to Daichi. “Are you the one who calls us?” 

“Yes.” Daichi said. 

She looks at Sugawara. “So is there a reason you never call or accept our calls?” 

“I didn’t want you to figure it out.” Sugawara says tightening his grip on Daichi’s hand. 

“Figure what out?”

“The truth.” 

Mr. and Ms. Sugawara sit down in their own chairs, and cross their leg over the other. Ms. Sugawara puts a hand over the other. “Continue. What truth are you referring to?” 

Sugawara looks at Daichi, scoots closer to him, and sighs. “Daichi Sawamura is my boyfriend and my teammate.” 

“Teammate?” 

“I don’t work at that place, I work as a Captain at the Sakura gym and play as a setter.” 

Sugawara’s mom face twisted up in a disgusted expression. “Excuse me?” 

“I been going there since October 16th, and played three practice matches in total. My salary is five hundred thousand yen per month. I been dating Daichi for a few weeks, and snuck out a few weeks ago to turn my dream into a reality. I took some of my things, and lived with Daichi for a while now. I bought my own apartment in his complex a few days ago, so I’m here to collect my things to get out permanently.” 

Sugawara’s dad stands up angry. “You wasted a huge life time opportunity to play with a ball! Did this delinquent brainwash you into sacrificing your dream for a stupid sport?” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

“Then where the hell is your uniform?” 

“Does my happiness not matter to you?” 

“We are your parents, and we know what makes you happy.” 

Sugawara lets go of Daichi hand, stands up, and walks to stand in front of his father. He had anger in his eyes. “I endured this bullshit for too many years! Your shitty excuse to be a parent is a bigger disappointment than what you think of me! You two fuckers are on my last nerve! You and Nakamura’s parents should go jump of a bridge too, and never show yourself in front of me or Aika again! I’m moving out and never coming back! Go fuck yourselves!” 

Sugawara grabs Daichi’s hand, and drags him to his room. He had tears coming out of his eyes. He slammed down behind them once they entered his room. He crouched down and sobbed silently. Daichi crouched down beside him, and rubbed his back. 

After a minute, Sugawara calls Suzuki to let him know to get the moving truck ready, because they’re coming outside with the things. Sugawara wipes his face, and starts packing up his room slowly. Daichi finished and waited on Sugawara. Sugawara finished too, and both of them brought the things down. Suzuki was downstairs waiting on them, and helped put everything into the truck. The furniture stayed, since his parents paid for them. He left the bedding on the bed, and the rug on his floor. He was outside, and looked back at his house one more time before climbing into the car. 

He didn’t say goodbye or his last ‘I love you’ either. There was no need. He will never see them again.

The drive back to the apartment felt long, as Sugawara was in his own thoughts. He still couldn’t believe he told off his own parents like that, but he couldn’t take his words back. He didn’t mean to tell them to jump off a bridge. He was upset and frustrated. 

His actions will ensue something worse from now. 

It was the day of the dinner, and Sugawara sat in his lonely apartment with his phone in his hand. He watched the time tick by slowly on the screen. 

His, once vacant apartment, was furnished with everything an apartment needed. He didn’t buy a bookcase for his books that sat in piles on his bedroom floor, because he wanted to buy one alike the one his parents bought him. It fit the theme of the apartment and his book fit well on it. He couldn’t remember where his parents bought it, but he knew-it was old enough to not be sold in many stores. 

The time to leave motivated Sugawara to get up, and run out his apartment to Daichi’s apartment. He moved so fast that he wasn’t sure if he locked his door properly. 

He knocked on Daichi’s door repeatedly, and exhaled hard when his boyfriend took too long to open his door. He texted his phone ‘You have ten seconds or i’m kicking down your door’ to rush him to open the door. 

One second. Two seconds, Three seconds. Four seconds.

Daichi opened the door with a tired expression. “You are not breaking down my door, you demon.” 

“Then don’t act like you don’t hear me.” 

“If I don’t hear you, you’ll go away, but I see you’ll break shit if I ignore you. So I have no choice to notice your trying to drag me to that dinner.” 

“Correct. Now let’s go.” 

Daichi groaned as he shut his door behind him. He locked his door, and tucked his phone and keys into his pants pocket. “Kuroo better not scream ‘Oya, Oya, Oya’ at me during this dinner.” 

“You and him are friends at this point.” I joked as we speed walked to the elevators. “He definitely will scream ‘Oya, Oya, Oya’ at this dinner.” 

“Fuck my life.” Daichi mumbles as I press one on the elevator button. 

The doors closed and the elevator went down. I sighed. “At least Bokuto will be busy annoying Akaashi, and might bug Kuroo too if we’re lucky.” 

“I hope we get our own table.” 

“Not possible.”

“Well shit.”

  
  


The dinner was smooth at first, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto said their usual ‘Oya’ to us, and Kenma finally was no where near Kuroo. He was on his PSP in the corner of the room. He seemed to be the kind to hate crowded areas, but guessing he came for Kuroo and Hinata. 

Hinata was at a table with Kageyama, Tanaka, Bokuto, Akaashi, and a blonde guy with glasses that was taller than Daichi. Next to him was a guy with green hair and freckles. There was a short guy with brown hair scolding a russian like tall guy with grey hair. Sugawara and Daichi sat the end of the table with Kuroo. Kuroo was talking to Daichi, while eating his food. Science and Volleyball. Sugawara ate his food, while eyeing Hinata with the other guys. 

Hinata caught Sugawara staring, and waved to him while walking over. “Sugawara-senpai!” 

Sugawara waved back. “Shoyo!” 

Hinata waved over the blonde guy and green hair guy. They walked over together. Hinata excitedly introduced them to Suga. “This salty beanstalk is Tsukishima Kei, and this sweet green bean with salty beanstalk is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

Tsukishima glared at Hinata. “I didn’t come here for you to roast me, shrimpy.” 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi says to Tsukishima. 

“Urusai Yams.” 

“Gomen Tsukki…” 

Sugawara raised an eyebrow at how the tall guy treats the other one. He didn’t want to pry in their business, so he chose to stay quiet about it. 

Hinata sits next to Suga. “Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” Suga asks. 

“You know... _that_.” Hinata was referring to Aiya’s passing. 

Sugawara realized and nodded. “Uh, yes, thank you for asking.” 

“Good, because it had you a bit sad. I’m glad to see you getting better. How’s life?”

“I moved out my parent’s house, and I’m getting nightly messages from an annoying rooster. Everything is going fine.” 

Kuroo tossed a napkin at Sugawara. “I’m not a rooster, grandma.” 

“Just because my hair is silver does not make me a grandma.” 

Kuroo smiles, “Yes, it does, and my hairstyle does not make me a rooster.”

“You sound like one when you laugh.” Sugawara says which makes Hinata laugh. 

“Sugawara-senpai, you’re funny!” 

Suga shrugs, “Thanks.” 

Kenma walks over to the table without looking up from his PSP, and sits down on Kuroo’s lap without caring if someone is watching. He quickly looked at to see Hinata. “Hey Shoyo.”

Hinata does a small wave. “Hey Kenma!” 

Kuroo frowns. “You haven’t been hanging out with Hinata lately, right?” 

“No, I haven’t.” Kenma responds. 

“Why not? He’s your friend.” 

“You’ll get upset if I do.” 

“No, I’ll get upset if you make him your only priority. Like you bail on our anniversary for him or something.” 

Kenma kisses Kuroo. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to that day. I promise not to do it again.” 

“I forgave you a million times, but if you do forget again.” Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s legs. “I’m taking your walking privileges.” 

Kenma blushed. “O-okay, I won’t.” 

Kuroo kisses his cheek. “You better not.” 

Kenma nods and goes back to his game. Kuroo goes back to annoying Daichi. Hinata and Sugawara talk with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Dinner lasted till nine. Everyone left to go home. 

Sugawara and Daichi was on their way to the bus stop, and they talked about everyone there. 

Suzuki had called Daichi mid-way in this conversation, and a speeding car flew by. Daichi cussed when he was an inch to close to the street. 

Suzuki cracked a joke. “What if you were in the street and got ran over?” 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. “Then I’d pull him onto the side walk before he got ran over.” 

“What if he _did_ get hit? What would you do?” 

“Punch you in the face for jinxing it.” 

Suzuki laughs, and Daichi continues his conversation with Suzuki until they reached the bus stop. He puts away his phone once they hung up. 

Daichi saw Sugawara in his thoughts. “Don’t listen to Suzuki, he says harmless jokes like that a lot, and doesn’t mean them he just says them a lot for reactions.” 

Sugawara had his hands jammed into his jeans pockets. “I just feel weird after hearing that joke, I mean what if you do get run over, and I’m no where near you to save you.” 

Daichi kisses Sugawara’s forehead. “I promise to be careful near streets and to watch for any cars.” 

“Thanks.” 

Months flew by, Sugawara gave Daichi a present for Christmas, and it was an angel type lingerie. Daichi was confused when he received it, but realized it wasn’t for him. It was for Sugawara, so they could finally do it together. Sugawara gave him his real gift later on, it was a picture of Sugawara and Daichi hugging, and along with it was a cd with writing on it. It read ‘Angel from Heaven’ on it. 

Daichi put it into a cd player he had laying around, and put his earphones on to listen. 

The first lines were;

_Walking around into the darkness,_

_Thinking it will consume you,_

_But there is a light to save you,_

_Thank the heavens the light is self-less,_

_Angel from Heaven,_

_Angel from Heaven,_

_The angel with wings,_

_The angel will guide you to heaven,_

_Angel from Heaven,_

Daichi finished the song, and thanked Sugawara. He didn’t know Suga could sing, and Sugawara said he practiced singing by himself to pass time a lot. Daichi thanked him again for gifting him such a beautiful present.

Daichi celebrated his birthday with Sugawara at a expensive restaurant. He wanted to go to one for the first time with the one he fell in love with. Sugawara wore a suit along with him, and they had fun together there. Daichi, even though it was _his_ birthday, he gave Sugawara a promise ring. Promising to never leave him. Sugawara accepted the ring, and slid it onto his finger silently hoping he wouldn’t break his promise. 

New Year’s was magical as they shared a kiss when the timer hit zero. The fireworks popped in the sky above them and made their night worth remembering. 

Valentine’s day was average for the couple. They gave one another chocolate. They spent the day on the couch cuddled up together watching movies, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

March finally came, Sugawara was going to finally meet Aika after not seeing her face in years. He awaited her text for the date and time to meet in March. Since she never said it. 

I awaited her call or text message for days, Daichi kept telling me to be patient, but to have her to promise to meet me in person for the first time in years. I couldn’t help, but be impatient to see her again. It was March 24th, and Sugawara felt like his patience was running thin. He wanted to call her first, but he couldn’t. He knew she was feeling scared just coming to him in the first place. It was the place where her sister died, and the memories would come to haunt her. Last thing Sugawara wanted to do was to pressure her into doing something that’ll cause her pain. 

It was close to night time, and Sugawara was about to go to his own apartment to sleep. He slipped on his shoes, and stood up to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. As he pressed his lips against Daichi’s-his phone vibrated in his hand. He broke the kiss and looked at his phone. Aika texted him finally. 

**The park where Aiya and you used to go to. March 28th. 1 p.m. Don’t be a second late or I’m going back home. [Sent at 6:47 p.m]**

**Got it. [Sent at 6:48 p.m]**

Sugawara jumped in excitement. He was about meet her in four days. He had to free his day that day to spend as much time as he can with her. Every second meant a lot to him. 

After that, Sugawara saved the date on his calendar, and waited for the day to arrive. As he waited for the day to come, His mother continuously calls his phone, and leaves voicemails every time she does calls. 

Some voicemails are about how he was too rude, some about his boyfriend, others about how he made the wrong choice going to Sakura, and the rest are dry apologies to get him to come back. 

It was time for Sugawara to leave the nest anyway, so moving out at eighteen was a good choice. 

Why are both of his parents so pressed about him working at a job he didn’t want? Why do they want him to live with them? To suffer? To be under there power? Their control? 

Sugawara couldn’t figure what they were thinking about or their motive. It was too weird to even try to figure out. 

Tanaka came over to Daichi’s to hang out, while Sugawara sat in his own apartment tossing the volleyball up in the air. He tossed it, caught it, tossed it, caught it, and did over and over again until his phone ringed. He had already tossed the ball again, and it hit him on the head. He rubs his head, and goes over to answer his phone. 

“Hello?” Sugawara answers. 

“Hey, it’s Sai.” 

“Oh, hey Sai. What’s wrong?” 

“Davien is acting weird, and when I tried ask him he didn’t even react. Can you come here to the gym to see what’s wrong? I know he’ll listen to you.” 

“Okay, I’m coming in an hour.” 

“Okay.” 

Sugawara hangs up the phone and sighed. “I guess I have to go see what’s wrong with Davien.”

Sugawara puts his volleyball back into his closet, picks up his keys, slips on his shoes, and walks out his apartment to head to the gym. He locks his door, and headed for the elevator. He presses one, and relaxed as the elevator started to go down. Once the doors opened, he stepped off, and sped walked to the bus stop. 

Sugawara phone ringed in his pocket, he answered the call, and talked as he made his way to the bus stop. “Hello?” 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” the loud shouting caused Sugawara to move the phone away from his ear. 

He groaned as he put the phone back to his ear. “Hey Bokuto.” 

“I wanted to call you about something.” 

“What is it?” 

“You seem to have this motherly aura when giving advice, so I wanted to ask how do you wash kids?” 

Sugawara choked on his own spit. “M-motherly aura?” 

“Yeah! So how do you wash kids?” 

“Why do you ask? Are you babysitting?” 

“Yeah! I accidentally let them eat without a bib, and now they’re covered in food.”

“I never really dealt with children before, you need to do exactly as I say.” 

“Okay!” 

Sugawara instructed Bokuto as he made it to the bus stop. Bokuto messed once during the instructions, but in the end he cleaned the child. 

By the time Sugawara hung up the phone he was on the bus, and sitting in his seat. He texted Sai letting him know he was almost there. 

The bus ride wasn’t long, and Sugawara got off at the stop. He walked to the Sakura gym, and once he arrived inside he saw Davien sitting down next to Sai. Sai jumps up onto his feet once he saw Sugawara. Sugawara walked over to where they were, and Davien looked up to see Sugawara. He had bags under his eyes as if he hasn’t been sleeping. 

Sugawara kneeled down in front of him. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak as clear as he could in English. “Are you okay, Davien?” 

“Home.” Davien says with tears in his eyes. 

“Home?” 

“My little sister is sick at home.” 

“What kind of sickness?” 

“High fever. Her immune system is bad.” 

Sugawara was glad he understood ‘immune system’ or he would’ve been lost. “Doctor? Hospital?” 

“No help.” 

“Can I take a look at her? I’m not a doctor, but I can do what doctor do at check-up.” 

Davien shrugs, “Okay.” 

“Great!” 

  
  


Sugawara followed Davien to his home, which he first met Davien’s sister, she traveled with him here in Japan. Sugawara started to help out with her fever, and reassured Davien it wasn’t life threatening. Sugawara cooked porridge for her, and left after saying his goodbyes. 

He jogged all the way back home after taking the bus, and when he got onto the elevator he got a call from Daichi. 

“Hello?” Sugawara said when he answered. 

“Come to my apartment.” 

“Okay.” 

Sugawara pressed the number for Daichi’s floor, and got off once the elevator’s doors opened. He walked there, and once he reached Daichi’s door he knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Daichi with Tanaka in the background on the phone. Sugawara walked in and took off his shoes. Daichi kissed Sugawara on the lips before smiling. 

“What’s happening?” Sugawara asked. 

“We’re having a party.” Daichi said. 

“Awe, but I wanted to tell him.” Tanaka said once he got off the phone. 

“Tough luck.” Daichi said.

“Is it tonight?” Sugawara asked.

Tanaka smiled brightly. “Hell yeah, and we’re inviting a bunch of people from different schools. It’ll be fun!” 

“I’ll come to the party then.” Sugawara replied with a smile. “I could use a break from thinking anyway.” 

“Great! The party is at 8 tonight!” Tanaka tucked his phone into his jeans, and walked to the door as he slipped on his shoes. He waved bye to the couple. “I’m coming back by seven, I just need to grab a few things.”

Tanaka left, and Sugawara followed Daichi to his room. Daichi sat Sugawara on his lap, and looked into his eyes. He admired his boyfriend’s facial appearance every time he sees him. From the messy silver strains to the mole on the left side of his face. He loved everything about him. Not just for his looks-his skills, his personality, his confidence, his passion, his charisma, and so forth. 

He loved Sugawara so much-he’d mistaken him for an angel too many times. Like the heavens gifted him the perfect lover, and to bless him with the most beautiful memories of them together. Sugawara’s love made him stronger, and gave him a chance to feel human again. 

Daichi and Sugawara talked in the room, until Sugawara had to go back to his apartment to change. Sugawara came back wearing something similar to Daichi’s outfit, and Sugawara waited for Tanaka to arrive. Tanaka arrived with Kiyoko clenched onto his arm, and she wore a beautiful skin tight dress that matched Tanaka’s outfit. Her long hair was down and had been curled. 

Soon the guests arrived, and Tanaka started the playlist for the party. 

Everyone danced, drinked, laughed, took pictures, and made out during the party. Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama came to the party also. They were in their in own little group away from everyone else. Hinata got along with people at the party, and Kageyama looked like he’d murder anyone who dared touch Hinata. 

Bokuto was flirted on by some older guys around their early twenties, and Akaashi immediately wrapped his leg around Bokuto to show them Bokuto was his. The guys gave up and walked off. 

The rest of the night was just Sugawara on the couch next to Kiyoko and Sai-who got invited earlier but got held up by Davien. Sai arrived a little late, since he went to check up on Davien. Even though Sai didn’t understand English, he understood that Davien and his sister was okay. 

Sai rudely popped his gum as usual, and had his legs spread as he watched the females across the room dance. He didn’t seem impressed or did he react, but he stared at them the whole time like he was studying their movement or just was zoned out. Sugawara didn’t mind him and stared at his own boyfriend. Daichi was next to Tanaka controlling the playlist, and had on a pair of earphones on his head. 

Daichi nodded to the music, saw Sugawara staring, winked at him, and continued to jam to the music. 

Sugawara blushed when Daichi winked at him, and turned his attention to Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma didn’t seem clingy, but kept his distance close to Kuroo. He didn’t have his game with him this time, but his phone was in his pocket. Sugawara could see the outline of it. Kuroo was talking to a dude about the same height and body build as him, but the only different between them was their hair. The other guy’s hair was bleached and pulled into a tight ponytail. He had a tattoo sleeve, tattoos that weren’t visible to Sugawara, and a biker type outfit. 

Other than everyone else having fun, Sugawara felt comfortable, and sat on the couch the whole time. He didn’t know how to dance, so what was the point on trying? 

  
  


The night was about to come to an end, and Tanaka told everyone to have a good night in the microphone. Everyone left and took their time putting on their shoes. 

Tanaka and Daichi was turning off the sound system they used for the music. 

Sugawara was saying goodbye to everyone, along with Sai, who stayed to help clean up the home. Sai stood next to Sugawara to watch the guests leave, and didn’t pay the two males no mind as they tried to unhook the system. 

It felt like it came in an instant without a warning-it made Sugawara’s ears hurt as the sound rang loudly through his ears. Sugawara covered his ears as the loud and horrifying screeching sound came from the speakers. Daichi was next to the speakers, while Tanaka was on the other side of the room with the cords. Tanaka had dropped the cords that were in his hands to cover his ears. 

Daichi tried to silence out the loud screeching, while finding a way to cut it off but couldn’t. Sugawara watched as his boyfriend’s face expression twisted as he stood there in pain. Daichi walked away from the speakers still covering his ears. He tried to make it out the door, but he started to slow down and Sugawara uncovered his ears when he saw his boyfriend about to fall. He ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. 

Tanaka immediately went to cut off the sound, and yanked out all the wires to turn it off. He broke the wires, but it turned off the sound for good. 

Sugawara tried to wake up Daichi, and called out his name. Sugawara shouted his name over and over, as he shook him in his arms. Sugawara felt something warm fall onto his arm. He looked down to see something red.

“Blood?” Sugawara eyes widen and pulled out his phone to call the ambulance. 

It took a few minutes for paramedics to arrive to the home. Sugawara was crying as Daichi failed to open his eyes. Sugawara held Daichi close in his arms, while the paramedics brought in the stretcher. He rocked Daichi in his arms praying that everything would be okay. 

No, everything will be okay. He had to believe that he was okay. 

Sugawara let the paramedics put Daichi on the stretcher, and went with them to follow them to the hospital. Sai went with Sugawara to see if Daichi will be okay, or if he had to inform the people of his absence for their game against the team from Tokyo. It was in a couple days, and they couldn’t risk losing a single member on the team. But they couldn’t let their selfish desire to win to ignore Daichi’s well-being. 

  
  


They arrive at the hospital, it was pouring down raining and cold, Sugawara didn’t have a coat or something to protect him from the cold and rain. He was soaked and shivering. They walked inside, and waited outside the room they took Daichi in. Sugawara’s mind was filled with doubts and a bunch of ‘what if’s. He lost someone close to him before, and he didn’t want to risk losing another. Especially the love of his life-his first love. 

Sugawara shivered in his seat next to Sai, and cried as he kept mumbling. “Don’t leave me, I’m not ready for you to leave me” over and over again. He was trembling more from his trauma of losing someone close and crying, than from the cold he was feeling. 

The image of seeing Aiya on that hospital bed scarred Sugawara as he feared he might see Daichi like that. He remembered the blood on his arm from Daichi. The blood that brought back all the feelings of loss and numbness he tried to forget. He felt only sadness, but the feeling of loss shouldn’t be felt again. He didn’t want to feel like this. 

Why didn’t the world want to see him happy again? Are they trying to take Daichi away too? 

Sugawara wailed as his heart broke from the overbearing pain. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. He didn’t care if the whole hospital could hear him. He only wanted Daichi to be in his arms again. 

“Don’t go! Don’t leave me! I won’t let go this time! Please!” Sugawara shouted as his voice broke. The tears didn’t stop coming down, and he was having a hard time breathing. 

Sugawara grabbed his chest. “Please!” 

Sai grabbed Sugawara’s shoulder. “Sugawara calm down! Breathe! Breathe!” 

Sugawara was hyperventilating and shivering. His screams turned mute as he lost his voice from shouting so much, and felt his body grow numb. He saw the hospital grow dark, and he felt only Sai holding him as he barely heard Sai shout. “Nurse!” before he blacked out. 

It felt like hours, since Sugawara was in that never ending darkness. He saw Aiya stood on the bridge with tears streaming down her face, and closed her eyes as he held in her breath. She let go of the railing and fell down. She fell head first onto the bolder, and blood splattered everywhere and her body laid there motionless. Dead.

Sugawara sat up quickly trying to catch his breath, and looked around him to see himself in a hospital bed. He looked down to see himself dressed in a hospital gown with a IV in his arm. He looked around the room to see no one. It was quiet. Dark. Lonely. Cold. 

It took a minute for Sugawara to remember why he was there, and he started to cry all over again. He put his head his hands as he balled his eyes out. He cried silently as he couldn’t scream anymore. His voice gave out. 

But if he could scream, he’d screamed out; “I love you, Daichi Sawamura. Please don’t leave me too. I need you here with me.” 

His heart screamed it instead. It was painful. 

He craved to have Daichi in his arms again. He’d hold him close and never let him go no matter what. The warmth he wanted to feel was driving him mad.

He would do anything to have Daichi with him again. 

Sugawara woke up again to see a nurse next to him, Sai on the other side of the bed, and Suzuki standing next to Hinata. The nurse looked at Sugawara and smiled. 

“Good morning Mr. Sugawara, how are you feeling?” 

Sugawara didn’t answer. He stared up at the ceiling. 

“Will he be okay?” Sai asked the nurse. 

“I don’t know. He’s dealing with a certain type of PTSD, so it’s hard to determine how serious this is. He blacked out from hyperventilation, and seem to be in a serious relationship with Mr. Daichi.” 

“They’re dating.” Sai said as he leaned back in his chair. “They been dating each other since around October I believe.” 

“There seems to be another reason for his condition. These types of cases usually deal with a patient that lost someone special to them. Someone close or someone they loved.” 

“Aiya…” Sugawara whispered.

The nurse looked down at Sugawara. “Did you say something?” 

“I lost Aiya...that day...on the bridge...years ago...I couldn’t save her...I lost her.” Sugawara’s eyes filled up with tears as he kept his eyes on the ceiling. “I can’t...lose...Daichi...too.” 

The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard. “Was she close to you?” 

Sugawara’s bottom lip quivered as he pictured Aiya’s face in his mind. “I was her best friend, we shared everything together, so many memories. We shared our first kiss together, but we weren’t in love. She left me for high school, then left me forever on that bridge when she jumped off.” 

Sai touched Sugawara’s hand. “It’s okay. You don’t need to remember her or fear losing Daichi. He’s alive and well, but...um...he…”

Sugawara looked at Sai without moving his head. “But what? What happened?” 

Sai looked at the nurse and back at Sugawara. “Daichi lost his hearing. He’s deaf.” 

Sugawara blinked. He didn’t react, but Sai could feel Sugawara’s hands tremble. Sugawara spoke after a few seconds. “Y-you’re joking. This is a lie. He isn’t deaf. It’s a lie, right?” 

Sai didn’t answer, nor did the nurse. Sugawara’s body began to tremble, and tears flowed out his eyes. He shouted at Sai. “That’s a lie! Bullshit! Tell me the truth!” 

Sai didn’t say anything. He knew Sugawara would freak out. 

Sugawara shouted some more. “Sai! Tell me he’s alright! That it’s another one of your harmless jokes! Tell me right now!” 

Sai looked at Sugawara. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what!” 

“That it’s the truth. I’m sorry.” 

Sugawara bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t breathe. He gripped the covers as he tried to inhale, but he couldn’t. His heart was in so much pain. The man he loved, cherished, and wanted to be with forever. He lost his hearing. How would he hear his voice? How could he play? 

The world wanted to see Sugawara suffer in endless pain. He wanted the pain to stop. 

Sugawara was so busy in shock, and in tears that he didn’t notice his nasal cannulas were removed and replaced with a oxygen mask. He could taste the carbon dioxide as he inhaled. His chest burned as he tried to breathe. 

What was the point on living anyway? Just to suffer? 

Sugawara blacked out again. 

If he didn’t wake up again, he’d feel relieved to be free from his pain, but devastated to leave Daichi. He couldn’t let his fear cause him to lose Daichi like Aiya. 

He couldn’t lose him either. Daichi held his heart in his hands. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------2 months later-------------------------------------------

  
  


It’s been two full months, since Daichi lost his hearing permanently. 

Sugawara visited him a bunch of times to keep him company, and to make sure he’s alright. 

Sugawara met Aika two months ago, and he cried in her arms seeing her again. They talked about everything they could fit in five hours. Aika went back home, and Sugawara engraved her face and voice into his mind as he remembered her till that day. 

Sugawara finished his game against another school, and almost made it close to nationals. They won the game, and only had to complete one more to get in. He stood there with his towel and water bottle in his hands with no emotion in his eyes. Daichi stopped playing volleyball for two full months. He had nothing to be smiling for anymore, but he smiled for Daichi. Only Daichi. 

The team watched as their Captain stood in silence. They wanted to go over to speak to him, but knew they’d get a fake smile as usual with his usual sentence. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” 

_I’m fine, don’t worry about me._ Sugawara’s heart screamed; ‘I’m not fine, save me.’

Sai understood why Sugawara was so silent and distant, so he didn’t pressure Sugawara much to speak to the team. Sugawara went from a smiling angel to a emotionless being in a span of a few months. The team missed Sugawara’s usual bright smile that gave them the confidence to do anything. To block any spike, to receive any serve, basically to do anything just by looking at his smile. That beautiful angelic smile. 

They would do anything to help him smile again. 

Sugawara’s eyes puffy and his body was skinnier. He lost sleep and cried every night. The memories of Aiya, and the night that caused Daichi to lose his hearing showed up into his dreams every night. Pathetic. Sugawara always said when he cried. He was pathetic for living, for breathing, for trying to live another day, and for believing the world loved him too. 

_I haven’t heard his voice in so long._ Sugawara tightened his grip on his towel. _What would he say if he saw me like this?_ Sugawara scuffed _Probably something like ‘smile beautiful so the team doesn’t see you frowning’ just to cheer me up._ Sugawara closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled slowly as he managed to put on a small smile onto his face. Sugawara turned back to his team with that smile plastered onto his face. 

The team smiled as well finally seeing the smile they wanted to see for so long. It wasn’t his usual smile, but it was better than a frown or a emotionless expression. 

  
  


Sugawara congratulated everyone on their win, and helped them out the gym with the smile still on his face. Sugawara waved bye to everyone, and felt proud of himself. He finally smiled in weeks, and cheered up his team. 

Sugawara turned around, “Alright Da-” Sugawara stopped. His lip quivered as he forgot Daichi wasn’t there. He fell to his knees and cried. Sai was across the gym watching him sob again. Sai’s heart broke seeing Sugawara crying for someone who couldn’t even hear his sobs. To hear his plea, his begging, his pray, his wails-his declaration of love. 

It took Sugawara a few minutes to get up, grab his stuff, and run out the gym towards home. He ran to Daichi’s apartment instead. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it. He walked inside, closed the door behind him, and locked it. He slipped out of his shoes, and ran inside to look for Daichi. 

Daichi was in his room on a face call with Tanaka. They were writing on dry erase boards to communicate. 

Tanaka wasn’t suffering as much as Sugawara, but he’s been feeling guilty thinking if he had ran to pull out the wires in time. Daichi wouldn’t have lost his hearing. 

Sugawara dropped his bag against the wall, and walked to Daichi-he hugged him causing Daichi to flinch. Daichi turned to see Sugawara hugging and relaxed seeing his lover. Daichi kissed Sugawara’s forehead, and went back to communicating with Tanaka. 

Sugawara held onto Daichi, while he was on call with Tanaka. He fell asleep after finally allowing himself to go to sleep without going through his usual mental breakdown. 

He does go to a therapist, but he barely even says a sentence to them. All that comes out is; ‘Hi’, ‘No’, ‘I’m fine’, ‘Yes’, and ‘Bye’. 

Therapy wasn’t helping, and neither was trying to remember Daichi’s voice every night. That sweet voice Sugawara could remember so clearly, but felt so painful to hear knowing it wasn’t real. 

  
  


\-------------------------------------------A month later-----------------------------------------

  
  


Sugawara’s birthday had past, he celebrated it with Daichi, and did nothing except held him close that entire day. A birthday was meaningless now. It was just a day to Sugawara. 

He celebrated Hinata’s birthday, since Daichi asked him to. He didn’t want to make his lover think he would give up his friends for him, and went to celebrate Hinata’s birthday with a fake smile on his face. It was fun, he could admit, but his mind wasn’t there most of the day. It was elsewhere. Thinking about if his future with Daichi would be silent. Sugawara couldn’t remember the last time he heard ‘I love you’ from Daichi. It’d be great if he heard once more. 

The more days past, the more Sugawara tried to pull himself together. He told himself over and over again; ‘at least he’s alive’ and ‘even though he’s deaf, he’s alive’. 

But why did it feel like a lie? 

Days past, it was time to go nationals, and he didn’t want to leave Daichi behind. He gave Daichi so many kisses, hugs, and mouthed ‘I love you’ to him so many times. He attempted to say ‘I love you’ back, but couldn’t since he hadn’t spoke in so long. Sugawara could barely hear it, but he heard it. Sugawara smiled at Daichi before kissing him once, before leaving for nationals that day. 

Sugawara arrived at nationals. He showed excitement on his face, since it was his first time going to nationals. He admired each detail of the giant gym, and saw so many volleyball players ready to win nationals. He jogged to his team that walked ahead of him, they put down their bags and belongings, Sugawara did the same. They gathered with Coach to go over the gameplay once more, before they practiced receives and stretched until it was time to play. 

Sugawara held the ball in his hands, his adrenaline was rushing through his veins, he felt the other team eyes on him ready to counter attack. He exhaled, throw the ball up in the air, and hit it hard to serve it over the net. The libero manages to save it, and their setter hits it to the spiker to send it back. The Sakura blockers manages to block them, and earned their team another point. 

Sugawara felt sweat drip down his face and body as he watched the setter. The most important thing about Sugawara was that he never missed a ball. He watched closely to his opponents to save the ball every time during the games. That’s one of the things that makes him so special on the team.

The setter tossed the ball up in the air, and did a jump float serve. Sugawara watched as the ball headed straight for his teammate, Rin, who was not prepared for the sudden serve. Sora, who jumped the highest on the team, ran to save the ball. He manages to get the ball in the air for the spiker to send it to their side. Sakura scores another point. 

It was fifteen to twenty two. 

Sugawara was the blocker, along with Sora and Davien. They jumped to block the ball. The ball hit their palms, and fell the other side of the net giving them another point. 

“One more.” Sugawara was breathing hard as he smiled at the person on the other side of the net. The guy was taller than him, much taller, and he looked at him with anger. 

  
  


Sakura won the game between that team, and cheered as they gathered in a group hug. Sugawara jumped up and down with the biggest smile on his face. His palms still sting from hitting the ball and blocking the ball, but that pain felt good knowing it was worth it. 

Sakura won. It was all because Sugawara and their teammate Sora. 

At the end of the day, Sugawara was about to head home, when Sai got a call. Sai picked up the call, Sugawara still felt tingly from nationals as he did a little dance, and picked up his bag. He turned to see Sai with a frightened look on his face. Sai was looking at Sugawara. 

Sugawara’s smile dropped. “W-what?” 

Sai made a straight line with his lips. “It’s about Daichi…” 

“What about Daichi?” 

Sai handed the phone over to Sugawara. “Ask him yourself.” 

Sugawara dropped his bag, and went over to grab the phone. “H-hello?” 

“Sugawara?” It was Suzuki. 

“Yes?” 

“Please don’t freak out or have a mental breakdown.” 

“Why would I? What happened to Daichi?” 

Suzuki sighed, “Daichi...Daichi got hit by a car earlier today....and…” 

“And!” Sugawara felt his heart race. 

“He-he died from blood loss...i’m sorry…” 

The phone slipped from Sugawara’s fingers as it fell onto the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sugawara ran out the gym to the hospital without using the bus. He ran as fast as possible with tears coming down his face. 

_No! No! No! Don’t do this to me! Not again! Please! Don’t leave me! No!_ Sugawara’s mind ran a million miles per hour as he raced to the hospital. He made it to the hospital, opened the doors, asked for Daichi’s room, and ran there as quick as he could. Suzuki was sitting down with tears streaming down his face. He held his phone in his hand. He sees Sugawara and shook his head. Sugawara went to the room to see Daichi motionless on the bed. The heart monitor made a long beep sound as a sign of the heart stopped beating. Daichi was confirmed dead. Sugawara screamed as he went to Daichi’s bed. Sugawara hugged his cold lifeless body. 

“Stop joking around! Please! Wake up! Wake up! Please! I’m not ready to say goodbye yet! I’m not ready to let you go! Please Daichi! I love you!” Sugawara planted a kiss on his cold lips as he whispered his next words. “I love you so much…” 

\---------------------------------------------Three months later-------------------------------------------

  
  


Sugawara watched as the last person walked out of the gym. He sat on the bench covered in sweat. 

Today marked three months since Daichi’s passing. 

The team watched as their Captain fell into a deep depression. It broke their hearts seeing their Captain so lifeless, so cold, so empty, so sad, and so filled with pain. 

Sugawara lost so much weight from not eating, and looked much paler then usual. His eyes were red and had bags under them.

He cried every night and every day without getting any sleep. 

Kuroo tried visiting his home with Bokuto, but Sugawara was too gone from the world to even care of their presence. Hinata tried to visit, and all Sugawara did was stay silent the whole time. Even the sunshine himself couldn’t get Sugawara to smile.

The only person who managed to get more than two words out of Sugawara was Suzuki. Tanaka only managed to get Sugawara to eat, and Sai was helping Sugawara not collapse. 

His volleyball performance wasn’t as good. He missed the ball a lot, hit the net too many times to count, he couldn’t block well, and his strength was lacking so hitting the ball to set was out of the question. Sugawara was told to bench the rest of the games, but Sai kept an eye on Sugawara since that day Daichi passed. Even though Sugawara wouldn’t care about sitting out, he would use that advantage to numb his pain somehow. 

Sugawara attempted to commit suicide twice during those three months. Once was a few days after his passing, Sugawara stopped showing up to practice, so Davien and Sai went to check up on Sugawara. They found Sugawara holding a knife to his stomach, and stopped him just in time. The second time was during gym a few weeks later, Sugawara had benched in the middle of the game that day. Everyone took their eye of Sugawara for a moment to see him gone. Sai found Sugawara trying to hang himself with the ropes in the storage closet. 

Tanaka visited a couple times a day to keep an eye on Sugawara, and if Tanaka isn’t there then Suzuki is. Everyone had to make sure Sugawara didn’t try to kill himself. 

Sending him to a mental hospital would be useless, since his parents would snatch him out of there. They would force him to work for them, and make him worst then he already feels. 

Tanaka felt depressed too, not as much as Sugawara, but he felt sad. He always blamed himself for Daichi’s death. How he shouldn’t have thrown that party and if he only made it to the wires in time. Daichi wouldn’t have lost his hearing, and would still be alive today. 

Days past, it was Daichi and Sugawara’s one year anniversary. 

Everyone went to Daichi’s grave to say their prayers, and left one by one back home. They didn’t notice Sugawara standing close by. 

As soon as the last person left, Sugawara walked to Daichi’s grave, and sat down in front of it. He felt the tombstone with his fingers as he smiled weakly. 

“Hi honey...how are you?” Sugawara touched the top of the tombstone. “I been feeling okay some days, you know me.” Sugawara laughed softly. “Is it cold down there? Did you make it into heaven? I hope you can still hear me, because I have a lot to say for you. Please listen to my words, Daichi. If you can.” 

“I can still remember the day you first met me, it was October 16th last year, and I shouted like an idiot in front of the gym because my parents forced me to find a job. It was either somewhere up to their expectations or with them. I was supposed to work with that place we sponsor two blocks down from the gym, but you convinced me to work there instead. I fell in love with you days later, and we had our first date. It was last year, I can remember it so clearly. 

“It was freezing and we had our date in a fort. We watched movies and cuddled close. We confessed our feelings for each other, and starting dating-that makes today our anniversary. Happy one year anniversary...I haven’t got the chance to do anything for it. But I have something in mind. You’ll like it, I promise. But let me continue...I played volleyball since you left me. I made it to nationals, and won nationals the day you died. I wish you were there to see us score so many points. 

“Do you remember Kuroo and Bokuto? They talk about you a lot, you know. They say you were great at giving advice, and turned me into a wife. It’s true. I was like a wife. If I had the chance to be your wife again, I’d marry you on the spot, but Japan doesn’t support gay marriage. Maybe we should’ve went to America to get married. That would’ve been nice. You know, I hate that I haven’t heard your voice since March. I still can only remember the only thing you told me that made me smile. I can hear your voice when you say it in my head.” 

**_‘Sugawara, you’re like an angel to me, an angel without wings, but you have the wings to fly as you play volleyball. It shows how much potential you put on the team. You’re like an angel from heaven, sent down to give us something to win for. A smile on your face is like a blessing to see after a game. You know, if I ever get sent to heaven, I hope to see you there-not soon-but one day. You’re the only angel I want to see. My angel.’_ **

Sugawara stood up, looked up, and smiled at the sky above him. There were grey clouds. It was about to rain soon. Sugawara looked back down at Daichi’s tombstone. 

“You said you wanted to see me only when you reached heaven, right?” Sugawara raised his arm and pointed the gun at his temple. His tears ran down his face as he started to hum the song Daichi used to hum every morning. He wanted to sing it one last time before he pulled the trigger. He wore Daichi’s oversized hoodie and wore the hair clip in his hair. Daichi gave it to him saying it was a gift from Sai for joining the team, but told him that color would look good in his hair. Sugawara wanted to look nice when he left earth to see Daichi again. Sugawara finished the song, and closed his eyes. “Here I come, my love and Aiya. I’ll see you in heaven where you’ll see your angel again.” 

Sugawara finally pulled the trigger. 

Sugawara’s body fell to the ground. He died instantly. He laid there dead next to Daichi’s grave. He finally eased his pain he held in for years. He was going to be happy in heaven with Daichi and Aiya. Like Daichi said, he was an angel from heaven. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This took me two weeks to write, because procrastination is a pain. There are grammar mistakes, misspelling, and lack of detailed scenes that needed better editing. I still hope you enjoyed the fanfic, because I almost cried at the end while writing it.


End file.
